


these old wings / superwho crossover

by no_mourners_no_funerals



Series: when demons run and angels fall / superwho [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Apocalypse, Crossover, Daddy Issues, Destiel - Freeform, Drinking to Cope, F/F, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Naomi is a bitch, Rit Zien (Supernatural), Sabriel - Freeform, Temporary Character Death, TenRose - Freeform, Time Travel, Trust Issues, anna nalick “these old wings”, based on a pinterest post, memory manipulation, rose is an angel, rose is cas' bff, tardis is cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_mourners_no_funerals/pseuds/no_mourners_no_funerals
Summary: "She would’ve laughed if a sudden wave of pain didn’t overcome her head. She fell to her knees, her head pounding. She didn’t hear the Doctor running up to her, she didn’t hear him shouting her name. She was being bombarded with memories. The Big Bang. Milky Way creating. The First Days of Earth. Stone Age. Bronze Age. Roman Empire. Middle Ages. World War One. World War Two. Falling. Bad Wolf. She gasped and opened her eyes. She was laying on the floor, now truly knowing who she was."Turns out that I'm an angel. Literally." "or: the author found a SuperWho pin and decided that angel!Rose is almost cooler than bow tiesThe title and the chapter titles are from a song called “these old wings” by Anna Nalick so I take no credit for themThe First Part of my SuperWho Series.WARNING the first couple of chapters are just Doctor Who, because this fic is a bit Rose-centered. And also I have to give some background to the story. Also, there might be a little inaccuracies, because I didn't finish the series yet.NOT ON HOLD ANYMORE





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Aloha, Bitches!  
> some super who here for you  
> i love both of them and angel Rose is so cool  
> that's the prologue

_I looked into the Tardis and the Tardis looked into me._

The Doctor couldn’t believe his eyes.

She was supposed to be safe!

And now she’s dying to save _him_.

What did he do to deserve her?

_I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take words. I scatter them, in time and space. A message to lead myself here._

_Rose, you've got to stop this. You've got to stop this **now**. You've got the entire Vortex running through your head. You're going to burn! _ 

But she didn’t listen. The deity she became when she absorbed the Time Vortex was slowly killing her and he didn’t even know how did she manage to stay alive for so long.

_I want you safe, My Doctor. Protected from the false god._

There were tears in his eyes. The Vortex was going to kill her. The one person who managed to help him cope with the genocide he committed, the one person who showed him that his life didn’t end yet.

The Emperor protested in his stubborn denial of mortality.

 _You cannot hurt me. I’m immortal._  

 _Oh_ , _she could_. In that moment she was more powerful that almost anything he had ever met. She could control the universe, but everything she did was to protect him and the world from the Daleks. That was also the reason _he_  would never be able to do that. Apart from the aspect of his inevitable death. A Time Lord with a Time Vortex running through his veins would be a very bad combination. He would be a god. A vicious, vengeful god. But Rose was human. She didn’t change the universe to her own wishes. She saved her friends. She saved him.

The Bad Wolf retorted to the Emperor.

 _You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence, and I divide them. Everything must come to dust. All things. Everything dies. The Time War ends._  

“I can see the whole of time and space” The Doctor knew what that meant. She saw not only more specific timelines than he could ever, but also the whole of creation. That was too much for any mind. There was no being capable of controlling the Time Vortex. There was no being who could even survive absorbing it. And still, Rose lived. Not that he complained, but this situation was impossible. It was like Bad Wolf _wanted_ her to live. But why?

_Rose, you’ve done it. Now stop. Just let go._

He was begging her. She lived for now, but no matter what Bad Wolf did, she couldn’t let her stay like that for long, it defied the laws if the universe. Not that what Rose already did didn’t defy them. The whole thing was just impossible.

_How can I let go of this? I bring life._

He felt a fixed point creating. She brought Jack back. This wasn’t going to be good. Neither for her, nor for him.

_But this is wrong! You can’t control life and death!_

Bad Wolf left her eyes, but she still glowed with the light of the Vortex. There wasn’t much time.

_But I can. The sun and the moon. The day and the night. But why do they hurt?_

This was the moment he feared the most. When there was nothing to keep her alive, the Vortex started to burn her mind.

 _The power’s going to kill you and it’s my fault._  

He looked away. There was only one way he could save her. Maybe.

_I can see everything. All that was, all that is, all that ever could be._

She looked at him with her big brown eyes and tears streaking on her cheeks. There was it. Timelines. More detailed that any single Time Lord could have ever seen. He stood up. 

_That’s what I see. All the time. And doesn’t it drive you mad?_

_My head._  

Rose’s mind was _boiling_ and he didn’t have much time. He hoped that his plan will work.

_Come here._

_It’s killing me._

_I think you need a Doctor._

Never a bad time or place for puns. He kissed her, taking out the whole vortex out of her head. He gently laid her unconscious body on the ground, before giving the Vortex back to the Tardis. He took Rose and fighting with his guilt, left the Game Station.

After a while, Rose started to wake up.

He could feel the regeneration energy stirring. He honestly didn’t know how did she survive this long, even if the Bad Wolf was protecting her. Which was the only logical option. But why did she do it?

“What happened?”

Rose was confused. She couldn’t remember anything after Mickey and her were trying to open the Tardis. Doctor wasn’t surprised. This amount of information wouldn’t fit in any mind. She was Rose again, not Bad Wolf.

“Don’t you remember?” He asked anyway. He needed to make sure that all of the Vortex left her.

Rose rubbed her head, while trying to sit up.

“It’s like there was this singing.”

The Doctor snorted. Yeah, he was definitely regenerating. He always acted weird then. It was his tenth time already, he knew all the symptoms.

“That’s right. I sang a song and the Daleks ran away.”

He wished it were that easy. Rose started to remember more things, but still nothing from the Bad Wolf.

“I was at home. No, I wasn't, I was in the Tardis, and there was this light. I can't remember anything else.”

The Doctor’s veins in his hand glowed gold. It always started from the hand. He sighed. There was the moment he had to tell her. And there wasn’t much time. He smiled.

“Rose Tyler. I was going to take you to so many places. Barcelona. Not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona. You'd love it. Fantastic place. They've got dogs with no noses. Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke, and it's still funny.”

Rose was even more confused. The Doctor acted really strange. He knew it was from the regeneration process, but she didn’t even know something like that existed. He made a mental note to always inform his companions of the possibility.

“Then why can’t we go?”

“Maybe you will, and maybe I will. But not like this.”

He knew it wasn’t the most detailed answer, but the regeneration energy didn’t help in talking. At this point he tried to put the moment off as much as he could, but he couldn’t do it forever.

“You’re not making sense.”

Yeah, he knew. Rose was even more confused than before and started to worry. Really worry.

“I might never make sense again. I might have two heads, or no head. Imagine me with no head. And don't say that's an improvement. But it's a bit dodgy, this process. You never know what you're going to end up with.”

He doubled over in pain, as the regeneration energy tried to overcome him. He had two minutes tops.

“Doctor!”

Rose wanted to ran up to him. He couldn’t let her.

“Stay away!”

He couldn’t risk her more than he already did. But Rose was getting afraid. Not worried anymore. She was straight up scared. She didn’t know what to do.

“Doctor, tell me what’s going on!”

She panicked a bit. Well, maybe not a bit.

“I absorbed all the energy of the Time Vortex, and no one's meant to do that. Every cell in my body's dying.”

Oh god, he was dying. Her Doctor was dying. She did everything she could, but in the end, it was for nothing.

“Can't you do something?”

He was a Time Lord, a superior species. Maybe he could do _something_? He had to! The Doctor knew that he couldn’t stop the regeneration for much longer.

“Yeah, I'm doing it now. Time Lords have this little trick, it's sort of a way of cheating death. Except it means I'm going to change, and I'm not going to see you again. Not like this. Not with this daft old face. And before I go…”

 _No, that was the worst thing to say_ , she thought. She hated goodbyes. Also, couldn’t he be any more vague about what is apparently going to happen?

“Don’t say that.”

But the Doctor didn’t listen to her.

“Rose, before I go, I just want to tell you, you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And do you know what? So was I.”

She had tears in her eyes. He smiled at her. Then, he burst with a gold light, a bit similar to the colour of the vortex, but with more fire-like texture . Once it stopped, there was another man, standing in front of her, in the same clothes her Doctor wore a few seconds ago. He looked… younger. And skinnier for sure, she wondered if she would be able to see him if he turns his side to her. Rose couldn’t manage to say a word. This is the Doctor? This is how it works? The whole cheating death thing? That’s a whole new level of weird. The new Doctor smiled.

“Hello. Okay. Ooo, new teeth. That's weird. So, where was I? Oh, that's right. Barcelona.”


	2. what are you really holding onto?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the Christmas Invasion with Angel!Rose! My fav episode of all time! What Jackie doesn't know, won't hurt her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aloha Bitches!  
> two chapters in one day.....  
> feeling generous... nope just bored  
> Allons-y!
> 
> UPDATE: i got a comment that it's a bit hard to read, so here you go. i don't know if i did it right, though
> 
> UPDATE2: also i changed the title and the chapter titles will change too

“You’re still the Doctor?” Rose asked cautiously.

“Yeah! Still the Doctor! The one who grabbed your hand and whispered ‘Run!’”

She would’ve laughed if a sudden wave of pain didn’t overcome her head. She fell to her knees, her head _pounding_. She didn’t hear the Doctor running up to her, she didn’t hear him shouting her name. She was being bombarded with memories. _The Big Bang. Milky Way creating. The First Days of Earth. Stone Age. Bronze Age. Roman Empire. Middle Ages. World War One. World War Two. Falling. Bad Wolf._ She gasped and opened her eyes. She was laying on the floor, now truly knowing who she was. She saw the Doctor’s concerned, if not frightened, face. She sat up.

“Hello.” She said.

“Hello. How are you feeling?”

“Fine. I’m not burning, if that’s what you mean.”

She thought if she should tell him right away. After all, he just regenerated. No, she had to break it to him _somehow_. There would never be a good moment, so what does she have to lose? Still, she hesitated. The easiest way for him to do this, was to look at her memories… but he only just regenerated.

“Aaaand… I know you just quite literally died… but do you feel that you can look inside my head?”

He was… confused? Yeah, good word. What the hell was happening? And look inside her head? Was this the same Rose who freaked out when she heard about the translation circuit?

“Yeah, I mean it. If you can’t, I’ll try to explain, but that would be a lot harder.”

He was more and more confused. Explain what exactly?

“I can try… no promises that I won’t pass out, though.” Rose nodded.

“Good enough. Just skip through my memories.”

He hesitantly put his fingers on her temples. And, just like she was earlier, he was flooded with billions years of knowledge.

“What?!” He exclaimed, leaving her mind. She smiled shyly, looking at her hands.

“What?! What?!” She rolled her eyes at his shocked exclamations.

“Turns out I’m an angel. Literally.” He was stunned. The Doctor was silent, a rare view. “Yeah, I know. A lot to take in. Turns out, that when I fell, the Time Vortex in your TARDIS was the safest place around to store my grace. The whole angel-mojo. So, my subconscious mind chucked my grace at your ship. Your clever ship store it in her Heart of twenty years, when my human body grew up. Yep, that’s my body, I ain’t possessing no one. So, when I opened the Heart, I didn’t only take the Vortex. I took my grace. But as strong as it was, the human body was still human and even if my grace healed it all the time, the Vortex is much more powerful. So, you had to take out the excess energy, because it was too much for my newly found grace to comprehend. Basically, I just remembered that I am a billions of years old multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent, banished from another pocket dimension called Heaven, stuffed in a human body. Oh, and you didn’t take out all of the Vortex. It’s still in me, but my grace bonded with it, so basically from what I gathered during these few seconds, I can travel in time by myself a lot easier than I used to, I kinda see timelines like you do and I have these time sense things. And I’m telepathically connected to the Old Girl. Generally speaking, I’m a Time-enhanced-angel. Angel plus? Kind of. But I’m still Rose. Or Rose is me. Rose was my personality without the knowledge, so we are basically the same person. Don’t worry.” The Doctor looked at her in awe.

“Wow. Not what I imagined by your headache. Thought your mind was burning. Are you okay, though?” Rose nodded. “Not gonna lie, that’s a hell lot information to take in, but not now, ‘cause I might lose consciousness in the next few minutes. Do you want to go see Jackie? I think we will have to put off Barcelona.”

Aaaand… he keeled over. Woke up seconds later, though. Rose laughed.

“Yeah, definitely. London it is.”

They jumped up and ran to the console. The Doctor raised his eyebrows as Rose switched levers and pressed buttons. She hesitated and paused.

“Angel plus, remember? Unless you don’t want help…” The Doctor shook his head and grinned maniacally.

“‘Course I want! Long since I had another pilot!” She grinned too and continued pressing buttons and flipping levers. The Time Rotor was moving and they exited the Vortex with a harsh landing.

Before the Doctor could ran out, Rose said, “Don’t tell my mum about me. She’ll freak out and I don’t wanna lose her. Promise?” He nodded. “Promise.” He flashed a grin, and skipped to the door.

“London, Earth, The Solar System! We did it!”

Rose patted the console and soon followed the Doctor. She found him unconscious on the sidewalk, Mickey and her Mum hovering over him.

“Is he all right?”

Mickey was the one to answer.

“I don’t know, he just keeled over. But who is he? Where's the Doctor?”

Rose stifled the urge to chuckle.

“That’s him. Right in front of you. That’s the Doctor.”

Jackie looked at her incredulously.

“What do you mean, that's the Doctor? Doctor who?”

 

Once the Doctor was safely in bed, dressed in pajamas (that wasn’t the right time to question where they came from), Jackie came in with a stethoscope. Rose didn’t need it, not really, but, well, she was supposed to be human.

“Here we go. Tina the cleaner's got this lodger, a medical student, and she was fast asleep, so I just took it. Though I still say we should take him to hospital.”

Rose was already putting the stethoscope in her ears, when she heard the last sentence.

“We can't. They'd lock him up. They'd dissect him. One bottle of his blood could change the future of the human race. No! Shush!”

She listened to both sides of his chest. Though she knew that already, she felt relieved. She saw a couple of regenerating Time Lords in her long life, but she didn’t lo- ekhem- _have a emotional connection_ to any of them. And, well, they didn’t lose consciousness straight after.

“Both working.” She told Jackie.

“What do you mean, both?”

Ah, she didn’t know about that.

“Well, he’s got two hearts.”

“Oh, don’t be stupid.”

She shrugged.

“He has.”

She stood and walked up to the door.

“Anything else he’s got two of?”

“Leave him alone.”

They went to the kitchen. Rose looked into the fridge. She was an angel, she didn’t need to eat, but she could at least check if food tasted the same.

“How can he go changing his face? Is that a different face or is he a different person?”

Jackie, always asking questions.

“The same person, different face. He’s a Time Lord, Mum. He _is_ a bit different than humans. And, by the way, he did that because he saved my life. Well, after I saved his.”

Jackie looked a bit more calm, now. Rose continued.

“But the big question is… Where did you get a pair of men’s pajamas from?”

“Howard’s been staying over.”

“What, Howard from the market? How long’s that been going on?”

“A month or so.”

She really wanted to listen longer, but she heard a familiar voice from the telly.

“Hold on, is that Harriet Jones?” She ignored Jackie’s sigh. “Why is she on the telly?”

Travelling with the Doctor didn’t help with keeping up on UK politics.

“She's Prime Minister now. I'm eighteen quid a week better off. They're calling it Britain's Golden Age. I keep on saying my Rose has met her.”

Rose smiled.

“Did more than that. Stopped World War Three with her. Harriet Jones.”

With a smile she listened to the Prime Minister’s speech on Guinevere One Space Probe.

 

They went on some Christmas shopping with Mickey. Of course she forgot money. Maybe not ‘of course’, it was the Doctor who was permanently without human cash.

“So what do you need? Twenty quid?”

“Do you mind? I'll pay you back.”

“Call it a Christmas present.”

“God, I'm all out of synch. You just forget about Christmas and things in the Tardis. They don't exist. You get sort of timeless.”

Well, it also could have been that she just remembered she was an literal angel.

“Oh, yeah, that's fascinating, because I love hearing stories about the Tardis. Oh, go on Rose, tell us another one because I swear I could listen to it all day. Tardis this, Tardis that.”

“Shut up.”

“Oh, and one time the Tardis landed in a big yellow garden full of balloons.”

“I'm not like that!”

“Oh, you so are.”

That discussion was weird. God, how strange they must sound to the people around.

“Mmm, must drive you mad. I'm surprised you don't give up on me.”

“Oh, that's the thing, isn't it? You can rely on me. I don't go changing my face.”

“He’s still the same person, Mickey. Just… what if something can trace him?”

Mickey sighed with exasperation.

“Okay.”

“Sorry!”

“Just let it be Christmas. Can you do that? Just for a bit. You and me and Christmas. No Doctor, no bog monsters, no life or death.”

With the Doctor it will always be life or death, but okay, let it be.

“Okay.”

“Promise?”

“Yes!”

“Right! What're you going to get for your mum?”

They wandered around the shops, when she noticed a brass band. A band like a band, but her gut told her that something was off. And she learned to trust her gut. Aaaand, her feeling was right. The brass band started firing. A them.

“It’s us! They’re after us!”

They ran to the street. As she thought. The Doctor was always life or death.

“What's going on? What've we done? Why are they after us?”

Rose spotted a taxi.

“Taxi!”

They jumped in and told the address. Oh, how she wished she could fly there, but she couldn’t do it in front of Mickey. She took out her phone.

“They’re after the Doctor, like I said earlier!”

She picked her mum’s number.

“I can't even go shopping with you. We get attacked by a brass band. Who're you calling?”

Mickey, quit whining, that’s the life!

“My mum.”

 _Subscriber inaccessible._ Of course.

“Get off the phone!”

“Who were those Santa things?”

“I don't know. But think about it. They were after us. What's important about us? Well, nothing, except the one thing we've got tucked up in bed. The Doctor.”

Well, it could always be her and the increased artron energy traces she’s leaving, but let’s hope not, because if yes, then they were leading them straight to a person who was basically bursting with that type of energy.

 

They burst in. Jackie was talking on the phone. Of course.

“So, save us a chipolata.”

“Get off the phone!”

She took it from her mum’s hand.

“It's only Bev. She says hello.”

“Bev? Yeah. Look, it'll have to wait.”

She ended the call and tried to explain the situation.

“Right, it's not safe. We've got to get out. Where can we go?”

“My mate Stan, he'll put us up.” Mickey tried to suggest something.

“That's only two streets away. What about Mo? Where's she living now?”

“I don't know. Peak District.” Jackie answered.

“Well, we'll go to cousin Mo's then.”

“No, it's Christmas Eve! We're not going anywhere! What're you babbling about?”

“Mum.”

She was going to continue, but she noticed something.

“Where'd you get that tree? That's a new tree. Where'd you get it?”

“I thought it was you.”

“How can it be me?”

“Well, you went shopping. There was a ring at the door, and there it was!”

“No, that wasn't me.”

“Then who was it?”

The Christmas tree lighted up and Jingle Bells started playing.

“Oh, you're kidding me.” Rose sighed.

The tree started rotating and moving towards them. It ripped the coffee table to shreds. She could have blast it to pieces, but she was human, wasn’t she?

“Get out! Go, go! Get out!”

Mickey picked up a chair to fend it off. Yeah, like that’s gonna work. Look what happened to the coffee table! But, still, she ran to the Doctor.

“We've got to take the Doctor.”

To say that Jackie was panicking would be the understatement of the century.

“What're you doing?”

Still, Rose tried to reason with her.

“We can't just _leave_ him.”

Jackie switched to shouting at Mickey to get out of the living room. A second later he was running towards them. Guess his chair plan didn’t work. Jackie started to yell at Rose once again, still standing in the corridor.

“No, leave him. Just leave him!”

Mickey ushered her in the bedroom.

“Get in here!”

Mickey and a panicking Jackie finally managed to pull a wardrobe across the door. Rose ran up to the Doctor. It was probably a bad idea to wake him up, but they had a slight problem here.

“Doctor, wake up!”

Still unconscious. She ran up to his jacket and took the sonic. Which setting, which setting? Jackie screeched in panic as the tree burst into the room.

“I'm going to get killed by a Christmas tree!” she squealed in a high-pitched voice.

Rose gave up on trying to figure out the setting, put the screwdriver in the Time Lord’s hand and leaned to his ear. He hoped he was at least a bit conscious of his surroundings.

“Help me,” she said, using a bit of her angel voice. That should help him wake up.

He suddenly sat up, aimed the screwdriver at the tree and exploded it. Rose rolled her eyes. Certainly not over dramatic.

“Remote control. But who's controlling it?”

He stood up swiftly (not at all like a guy who was just in a regeneration coma) and went towards the door. Jackie and Mickey were recovering from shock.

“Which setting was it?” Rose ran after him, asking.

“539b! Very useful for exploding things! Like a transmitter on a roof.”

He grinned at her, putting a dressing gown on. She grinned back. Jackie and Mickey followed them to the balcony. There was the brass band, standing in the parking lot.

“That’s them! What are they?” Mickey asked.

“Shush!” Rose silenced him.

The Doctor pointed the screwdriver at the Santas. They took a step back and vanished in a flash of blue light. Similar to the one Cassandra disappeared in on Platform One.

“Teleport.” Rose murmured.

The Doctor nodded.

“Pilot fish.” He said.

“What?” Mickey asked again.

“They were just pilot fish.”

Suddenly, he bent in half and slammed into the wall.

“Ahh..!”

Everybody crouched next to him. Rose put her hands on his shoulders.

“What’s wrong?”

The Doctor relaxed a bit under her touch. A bit.

“You woke me up too soon.” Ah, yes of course. “I’m still regenerating. I’m bursting with energy.”

He exhaled some artron. Rose’s eyes flashed gold for a second, but no one except the Doctor saw it. He raised an eyebrow before continuing.

“See? The pilot fish could smell it a million miles away. So they eliminate the defence, that's you lot, and they carry me off. They could run their batteries on me for a couple of yea- ow!” He slammed into the railing on the other side. “My head! I'm having a neuron implosion. I need-”

Rose wished she could heal him, but they’d need to be alone. Jackie grabbed him by his dressing gown and proceeded to ask a lot of questions.

“What do you need?”

“I need-”

“Say it. Tell me, tell me, tell me.”

“I need-”

“Painkillers?”

Perhaps she should stop her, but this was all too funny.

“I need-”

“Do you need aspirin?”

That’s probably a bad idea. Rose remembered him saying that aspirin is toxic for Time Lords.

“I need-”

“Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh, I don't know, Pepto-Bismol?”

Those probably wouldn’t work either.

“I need-”

“Liquid paraffin. Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E?”

Vitamin D? Yeah, of course, for neural implosion. God, the speed her mum was talking at.

“I need-”

“Is it food? Something simple. Bowl of soup. A nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?”

The Doctor finally managed to answer.

“I need you to shut up.”

Rose stifled a giggle.

“Oh, he hasn't changed that much, has he?” Jackie complained.

He moved to the wall again. Probably more comfortable than a railing.

“We haven't got much time. If there's pilot fish, then- Why's there an apple in my dressing gown?”

Rose rolled her eyes. Neuron implosion rings any bells? Meanwhile Jackie once again had a very important and serious conversation with the Doctor.

“Oh, that's Howard’s. Sorry.”

“He keeps apples in his dressing gown?”

Yeah, a regenerating Doctor was a handful.

“He gets hungry.”

“What, he gets hungry in his sleep?”

“Sometimes.”

Okay? She didn’t need to know that.

“Doctor, your brain…” Rose reminded him.

He moved his hands to put a death grip on her shoulders and hissed in pain.

“Argh! Yes, brain collapsing.”

It was like he forgot about the pain for a second. It was there, though, and Rose could feel it in the back of her mind. Was it because of their connection to the Tardis? It felt different than the normal empathic field she had. The Doctor continued through clenched teeth.

“The pilot fish.”

Oh, how she wished she could take his pain away already.

“The pilot fish mean… that something…” He still talked even with his teeth clenched tightly. “Something… something is coming.”

She moved her hand to his forehead, as if she was wiping away his sweat, but really she was putting him to sleep. He immediately passed out. They cautiously moved him to the bed he was in earlier. Her mum left to make some tea and Mickey went for his laptop. Rose sat beside the Doctor and this time really wiped his forehead. She couldn’t heal him fully, it would be a bit suspicious for once, and also because he was already bursting with energy and she should let it do its work at a normal pace. Doesn’t mean that she couldn’t ease his pain. She put her hand to his head. She watched with fascination as it glowed with a soft golden light and the Doctor’s trembling features softened. She heard a gasp at the door. _Oh, shit_. She turned her head to see Mickey with the laptop, watching her with a mixture of awe and fear. She paled.

“Later.” She whispered.

He nodded slowly and left to the living room. She hoped that he won’t tell Jackie. She checked the Doctor’s hearts. Only one working. That ain’t good. Rose hoped that he’ll be alright. She brushed through his new hair. Nice. She knew that she was being daft, but she did feel a little spark of fear. What if he decided that he didn’t want her anymore? Because she wasn’t the Rose he knew? Well, she was, but not entirely. Still. What if he kicked her out? She didn’t know what she would do. Not back to heaven, it’s better when they think she’s dead or still human. Hunting? She might become a hunter. She was a supernatural herself, though, what if they started hunting her? Maybe she’ll travel. See more planets. Angels didn’t really move from Earth. They had believers here. But that didn’t mean that they couldn’t. Rose shook her head. Let’s not jump to conclusions, maybe he’ll let her stay? She brushed through his soft hair once more and left to the living room. Mickey was asking her mum something when she walked in.

“Jackie, I'm using the phone line. Is that all right?”

“Yeah. Keep a count of it. It's midnight. Christmas day." Jackie stated. "Any change?” She asked when she noticed Rose.

The girl sighed at the question, but was all together grateful that Mickey didn’t tell anything.

“He's worse. Just one heart beating.”

Mickey eyed her a bit suspiciously. He didn’t think that she had something to do with that, did he? Meanwhile, they were talking about the Space Probe again in the TV with the nervous man that was there earlier. Llewellyn, he was called.

“Scientists in charge of Britain's mission to Mars have re-established contact with the Guinevere One space probe. They're expecting the first transmission from the planet's surface in the next few minutes.”

“Yes, we are. We're, we're back on schedule. We've received the signal from Guinevere One. The Mars landing would seem to be an unqualified success.”

“But is it true that you completely lost contact earlier tonight?”

“Yes, we had a bit of a scare. Guinevere seemed to fall off the scope, but it, it was just a blip. Only disappeared for a few seconds.”

Blip? In such advanced technology? And the man was even more nervous than in the morning.

“She is fine now, absolutely fine. We're getting the first pictures transmitted live any minute now. I'd better get back to it, thanks.”

Whatever is coming, it has something to do with the Guinevere, Rose thought. Meanwhile, Mickey found something.

“Here we go, pilot fish. Scavengers, like the Doctor said. Harmless. They're tiny. But the point is, the little fish swim alongside the big fish.”

“Like sharks?” That’s bad.

“Great big sharks. So, what the Doctor means is, we had them-” He pointed at the small fish on the screen. “-Now we get that.” An enormous shark swam into view.

Rose quickly gathered the facts. Pilot fish were smelling the Doctor’s energy. They teleported to the ‘big shark’ and the Guinevere lost signal. What the hell was going on?

“Something is coming. How close?”

“There's no way of telling, but the pilot fish don't swim far from their daddy.”

Blimey.

“So, it's close.”

Jackie was still watching the TV. The transmission would come in in a matter of seconds.

“Funny sort of rocks.” She commented, as the transmission came.

Rose turned to the screen and froze. Those were not rocks. Aliens. The reporters commented in the background.

“That’s not rocks. We found the big shark.”

The aliens said something. Rose sighed as the Tardis translated.

“Again? Why are all aliens so fixed on Earth? London in particular?”

Mickey and Jackie looked at her weirdy. Ah, they didn’t understand.

“Translation circuit. I understand every alien language, because the Tardis translates it in my head." She tapped her head. "They said: People. You belong to us. To the Sycorax. We own you. We now possess your land, your minerals, your precious stones. You will surrender or they will die. Sycorax strong, Sycorax mighty, Sycorax rock. Again an alien race that wants to conquer Earth. What is so special about this place? I mean, they are millions of other planets, but _no_ let’s go to Earth.” Rose was complaining. She knew that.

“Wait. You said that they said: surrender or _they_ will die. They?” Mickey was confused.

Oh. She didn’t notice that, too busy complaining about the aliens.

“Oh. Didn’t notice that. Yeah, they said ‘ _they_ ’. What ‘they’? Can you get to the military? Maybe they have something from the Space Probe.”

Mickey nodded and started typing. Jackie gave up on keeping up with the conversation and went to make more tea.

“I’m in. Rose, look. They’re tracking a spaceship. It’s big, it’s fast and it’s coming this way.”

Rose took a look.

“ _Something is coming_. Here’s our shark. And, as usual, they want to take over Earth.”

“Have you seen them before?”

Rose shook her head. The Sycorax are new.

“No.”

She took a cup of tea from Jackie as her mother went to the Doctor, probably to investigate further what he needs, even if he won’t answer. Rose sat on the sofa. And sighed. How was she supposed to take care of these aliens? Mickey sat next to her. She felt that an inevitable conversation was about to start.

“What was the whole glowing hand and eyes thing? What are you?” Mickey whispered angrily.

Rose sighed and raised her hand between them. She transferred some of the energy to it and it started to glow softly. Softer than before, because there was no one to heal. Mickey moved away a bit. She brought her hand back.

“I’m still Rose. The same you taught how to ride a bike and who was your best friend since she was old enough to talk. And your girlfriend for a couple last years and who everybody thought you murdered when the Doctor brought me home a year late.”

Mickey nodded.

“So what is it, then?”

Rose sighed. He wasn’t a telepath like the Doctor, she will need to explain everything.

“This is complicated,” she whispered. “Remember when we opened the Heart of the Tardis? The Heart is the Time Vortex, basically something that allows her to travel in time and makes her alive. I absorbed it and piloted the Tardis back to year 200,100. I became a goddess of Time, the Bad Wolf. I was the one who left those signs everywhere. I controlled Time and matter. Basically, I disintegrated every Dalek that was there, saving the Doctor’s life. I also brought back Captain Jack, ‘cause he died.” She frowned. “And I have to talk to the Doctor about leaving him there, when he wakes up. Never mind, later about Jack. So, I saved them, but the Vortex was killing me. No one is supposed to wield so much power. The Doctor took it from me and gave back to the Tardis’ Heart. But, as I said, no one was supposed to do that so it killed him. But, Time Lords have this little trick - regeneration. Their whole body repairs itself, but it changes. Memories and feelings stay, but looks and personality quirks change. And that, was the easy part of the story.” She told him, very quietly.

Mickey looked a bit stunned already, and when he heard the last sentence, he paled a bit.

“I’ll break it to you forwardly. I’m not human. I never truly was. And as hard as it will be to believe, I’m… an angel. Literal angel. Not a halo and diapers, but rather like… six hundred feet tall, two pairs of blinding wings and generally impossible to comprehend for humans. And before you ask how am I sitting in front of you and your eyes are still intact, this is a vessel. A ‘container’ of sorts, that allows me to walk on Earth. I was banished from heaven, and my angel powers and memories, that is my grace, were chucked at the Doctor’s Tardis. I was born in this body, there is no one else here. It was always me, my personality and mind. Without the memories of a billions of years old being. So, when I absorbed the Vortex, I absorbed my grace too. Which is currently intertwined with a small part of the Vortex. Normally, with the Doctor out cold like that, I wouldn’t be able to connect to the translator. I have a telepathic connection to the Tardis and also some other additional mojo. This-” she showed him the once gain glowing hand “- is a part of my angelic abilities - healing. The colour is new, though. Used to be white. I could heal the Doctor entirely, but better to let him do this naturally, so I just soothed his pain. So, like I said. Complicated. Please don’t run away screaming, I don’t want Mum to know. She’ll hate me. And I’m still her daughter. Just… with a bonus.”

Rose sighed, feeling that her tea is already cold. She put it on the table and put her head in her hands. Mickey was shocked. That was… unexpected. To learn that his best friend wasn’t what he thought she was. Rose left the pale man to his thoughts and went to the Doctor’s nonexistent door, leaning on the frame. She watched him and her sleeping mother with a soft smile. If this was one of her last moments with him, she’ll live them to the fullest. She heard Mickey standing up and walking towards her.

“I don’t care that you’re an angel, you’re still my best friend. And I see how much you love him, don’t you?” He whispered.

Rose smiled sadly with watery eyes. Mickey was one of the best people she has ever known. She really didn’t deserve him. She turned around to hug the man.

“That doesn’t matter. He’ll probably kick me out as soon as I explain everything. No one wants the supernatural. Well, maybe not kick out, he’s not like that. But he will certainly distance himself. There are people who live their whole _life_ killing supernatural beings. Maybe not angels, ‘cause that’s insanely hard, but ghosts, demons, vampires, shapeshifters, werewolves, pagan gods. Why should angels be any different? We are all pompous dicks with no free will. That’s why I was banished. Disobeying a direct order. The worst thing in the angel ranks.”

Mickey hugged her tighter. Banished for free will? That’s cruel.

“He won’t leave you and he won’t distance himself, Rose. He loves you just as much, everybody knows it. And do you really think that what species you are really matters for him? He’s a Time Lord, Rose.”

She just smiled tightly, but didn’t say anything. They returned to the living room and made more tea.

“Is ‘Rose’ your real name?” Mickey asked.

Once he acknowledged the fact who she was, he was bursting with curiosity.

“It’s a direct translation, yeah. I can’t tell you the original version in case they keep tabs on me. Once they discover that I have my grace back, they’ll put me in prison.”

A prison from which no one yet escaped.

“Oh. So what else can you do?”

She smiled. Using her powers after such a long time was refreshing.

“Fly. More like teleport, though.”

He raised his eyebrows. She raised one and smirked. And disappeared just to appear next to him with her hand on his mouth in case he screamed. He didn’t.

“Cool.”

She teleported back.

“Also telepathy. Low-level but still. On humans it’s easy, because they don’t have barriers except for the natural ones. With telepathic beings, like Time Lords for example, not that I ever would, it would be harder, because they would be actually aware that I read their mind and force me out. Also prayers. Basically, if someone prays directly to me, what happens very rarely, or just in general to no one in particular, I can hear it. Don’t try with the praying thing, though. Some of my siblings might eavesdrop. I also can travel in time, not only because of the Vortex, but that certainly makes it easier. What else… Kill demons by touch? Not really interesting. Oh! I can talk with you in your dreams. Aaaand manipulate electric devices - slightly. I can make a phone ring or something like that. Also, I’m almost immortal, not very much can kill me. I can pinpoint the location of any human if I want, if he isn’t warded. I know most of Earth’s languages, but that’s rather because I live for so long, not because of my powers. I can manipulate reality a bit, like carving something by touch or wiping a door from existence, but the bigger the object to manipulate, the more energy it requires. I can kinda put you asleep, though it’s more like being unconscious apparently. I did it to the Doctor today, ‘cause he was in a lot of pain. Just after he said that something is coming. I don’t need sleep, food or water, or even oxygen. I’m stronger than a regular human and have also enhanced senses. Which is irritating if I want to eat, or rather _was_ irritating, because everything tasted the same. Molecules. Though I was human for so long that this is no longer a problem. Weird. The tea tastes normal, though. I also have a bit of telekinesis and pyrokinesis. I could heat up the tea in that cup earlier, I just didn’t want to scare you off. I also can manipulate earth. Kind of. Also, even without the Vortex in my grace, I could sense time distortions, the kind that time travelers create. I can detect lies and perfectly imitate human voices. Also do a little blasting and exploding if I want. I could have dealt with this tree today, but Mum… well, it wouldn’t be nice. Also, I’m slightly empathic. I can detect pain and vaguely other emotions. But not all angels can do that.”

Mickey looked a bit overwhelmed.

“Wow. And these are your angelic powers? So what did the Vortex-thing give you?”

Rose smiled. It wasn’t easy to overwhelm Mickey.

“Telepathic connection to the Tardis. I’m something of a sister to her. As I said, when the Doctor is like that, using the translation circuit would be impossible without a separate connection. I can also see timelines. It’s a bit hard to explain. It’s kind of like seeing different choices, and how they will affect a person’s life. Also when something in their time is fixed and when it isn’t. Can’t do that to my timeline or people who are close to me, though. I can sense fixed points in time - things that have to happen, because balance of the future depends on it. Like World War I and II, Pompeii… Bad Wolf is a partially fixed point. If I didn’t travel with the Doctor, it wouldn’t happen. But I do, so it had to. Also I can tell how much time passed with an accuracy to a millisecond. And, as I mentioned, it really should help me travel in time by myself. Normally, it drains lots of energy. That’s all of my powers for now I think. More might develop from the Vortex.”

Mickey nodded.

“That’s a lot. Really.”

He stifled a yawn. It was late.

“Go to sleep, Mickey. I’ll try to think of something about our current problem with the Sycorax.”

He nodded without a word of protest and that certainly said something about his state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feelings?


	3. life is a tightrope and you’re burning, burning, burning both ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the Christmas Invasion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahoy, BITCHES!  
> is it?... YES IT IS! the T H I R D chapter!!!  
> UPDATE: I'm making more paragraphs

Morning came and Rose didn’t have any brilliant ideas. They should go to the Tardis and check out the species, maybe that’ll help. The problem is, the Tardis is the biggest source of artron energy on the planet. When Mickey went to sleep, she flew there and, with her help of course, put her in kind of a ‘sleeping’ mode. She was impossible to trace. Still, it was the safest place on Earth right now. She heard the door open. Mickey.

“Rose, come here!”

With her mum still asleep, she could just teleport to the doors. Mickey looked a bit startled, but didn’t say anything. Just pointed outside. And there were tens of people, walking towards the roofs. Her neighbour came past them, with a similar blue light around his head as the other people had. His wife tried to stop him but he didn’t even seem to hear her. Rose closed her eyes and concentrated on his mind. The consciousness was locked, very poorly, though. There was one command: _Walk_. She opened her eyes and looked at Mickey.

“Low-level telepathic control. Basically like hypnosis. Give me a second.”

She flew to random places on Earth and came back a second after she left. She looked a bit paler.

“It’s all over the world. But if that’s the point, then I’m sure that they won’t jump. You can’t hypnotise someone to kill themself. Your survival instincts are too strong.”

Mickey leaned on the wall.

“Guess that we found our ‘they’. Surrender or they will jump. Leverage.”

Rose nodded in confirmation.

“But they won’t. The control is too weak.”

Mickey seemed a bit reassured.

“What do we do?”

Rose retreated to the living room.

“We go to the Tardis. She will have information on the species. I’ll be able to do more once I know what are we dealing with. The problem is… once I uncloak her, they will be able to trace her energy, the same that the Doctor has. We’ll have to move fast. Wake my Mum.”

Mickey nodded and went off.

 

Harriet Jones spoke on TV as Jackie gathered food to take to the Tardis. There was no use in telling her that it was unnecessary.

“...But, ladies and gentlemen, this crisis is unique, and I'm afraid to say, it might get much worse. I would ask you all to remain calm. But I have one request. Doctor, if you're out there, we need you. I don't know what to do. If you can hear me, Doctor. If anyone knows the Doctor, if anyone can find him, the situation has never been more desperate. Help us. Please, Doctor. Help us. God help us.”

Rose rolled her eyes and clapped her hands.

“Well, the Doctor’s asleep, so we deal with it by ourselves. Let’s move him to the ship.”

Rose and Mickey took the Doctor and lifted him almost effortlessly with the help of Rose’s superhuman strength. Jackie was dragging the bags after them, losing some of them by the way. Suddenly, all of the windows on the Estate burst into pieces.

The spaceship hit the atmosphere.

They entered the Tardis, Rose opening the door with her key, and if she used a bit of telekinesis, well, no one noticed. They laid the Doctor on the grating, and Rose ran up to the console and took the screen.

“Let’s wake you up, honey. Yeah, I know we have to be quick before they trace you. Could you change it to English?” She asked, seemingly to no one in particular. “Thanks. Now, the Sycorax. Well, no useful info here. What else, what else…”

She remembered the Nestene and how the Doctor spoke to the Consciousness. Shadow Proclamation.

“Could you show the Shadow Proclamation article that the Doctor mentioned with the Nestene?”

The Tardis obliged. Also, showed Earth’s status as a Level Five planet.

“So, the fifteenth article of the Shadow Proclamation… Oh, yeah! That might work! You’re brilliant Old Girl!”

Mickey looked at her strangely. He had no idea what she was talking about. Jackie did neither so she went back for some more food, closing the door behind her. Suddenly, Rose raised her head from the screen.

“Oh, no.”

Mickey looked confused.

“What ‘Oh no’? What happened?”

Rose looked at him and quickly read the rest of the text on the screen. It took a few seconds.

“They teleported us. We’re on the ship.”

She ran to the door, with Mickey on her heels. Neither noticed that Mickey kicked over a flask with Jackie’s tea. Once they opened the Tardis, they discovered that, yes, they were teleported and surrounded by the Sycorax. One of them grabbed Rose, the other grabbed Mickey. Rose telekinetically shut the door to the Tardis and took her arm from the alien.

“I can walk by myself, you know?”

She noticed four people standing in front of who she guessed was the Sycorax leader. She recognised Harriet Jones and the nervous man from the TV. They were pushed to stand next to the four.

“Rose!” Harriet said, surprised.

She just waved her hand and listened to what the leader was saying.

“You will surrender, or I will release the final curse and your people will jump.”

She understood, but one of the four translated it for the others. The nervous man took a step forward.

“If I can speak.”

Oh, that’s bad. Time to interfere. She went in front of the man and pushed him backwards, before anybody said anything.

“With respect, sir, but you have no idea what are you doing. I have. So stand here and don’t get killed.”

The man dressed in an uniform stepped closer.

“You’re a civilian!”

She pushed him back too.

“Shut up, everybody, if you want to live.”

She turned to the leader.

“Are you the leader of this planet?” He asked.

She shook her head.

“I’m a representative.” She answered, before the translator could translate.

The four exchanged surprised looks, but Mickey looked proud.

“How-” The translator asked.

“Shut up!” Rose hissed to him.

She turned back to the leader.

“What happen if I choose the less probable option - surrender?” She asked.

The leader looked at her and laughed dryly.

“Half of your people will be sold into slavery and the Sycorax will rule your planet.”

She raised an eyebrow. “And if I don’t surrender?”

The whole ship burst into laughter. Rose held her stance.

“What will happen if I don’t surrender?” Rose asked boldly again, when the sound died.

The people behind her exchanged nervous glances.

“One third of your people will die and we will take the world by force.”

Rose started chuckling.

“What’s so funny, puny girl?”

Rose looked at him incredulously. The translator talked in the background.

“This is a Level Five planet. Do you think that the Shadow Proclamation would just stand and ignore an _invasion_? They’ll be here in… let me count… Fifteen minutes since I press this button.” She pointed at her phone. She was bluffing of course, no one was going to come. “Wanna risk it? One push…” She taunted the Sycorax.

The humans behind her looked at her in awe, while she walked back and forth before the alien. The leader looked a bit taken aback, but recomposed himself quickly.

“Fifteen minutes is enough time to kill the third of humanity.”

She looked at him like he was an idiot and stopped pacing. “Do you even hear what you’re saying?”

He didn’t answer, obviously not understanding what she meant. Rose sighed.

“Well, if you want, I can elaborate. One. Do you really want more crimes on your head for the Proclamation? Two. Do I look like an idiot? Don’t answer that one. You can’t kill them, the control is too weak! You can’t make them jump. One step more and every single person you’re controlling…” She snapped her fingers before his face. “Wakes up!”

She took a step back.

“What ya gonna do now?”

She felt the Doctor’s consciousness waking. Well, right in time! The Sycorax leader looked angrier and angrier with every second.

“You have two options: get the hell out of here or… wait for the Proclamation. What are you going to do?”

She taunted the alien further, though she noticed how his hand twitched for the whip that was attached to his armour. She paced before the Tardis, the humans divided themselves into two groups - one on each side of the small corridor they made from the Tardis to the leader. Rose waited for him to strike.

“Run like a coward… or be arrested. Your choice. The Mighty Sycorax Leader - 0, the small human girl - 1.”

And the leader’s self-control broke. He took his whip and, well, whipped it at her. Rose moved away, quicker than the alien could see. She gave a mental push to the Doctor’s faint presence at the back of her mind. As the whip missed her the second time, the Tardis’ doors opened and the Doctor, still in Howard’s pajamas, appeared, catching the end of the weapon and tugging it out of the alien’s grip.

“You could have someone's eye out with that.” He mumbled.

Rose grinned.

“Did you miss me?” He asked with a cheeky grin.

Rose rolled her eyes, still grinning, as Mickey chuckled. The Doctor went up to the Sycorax leader and broke a club he had in his hand. He pointed at the alien’s face and said something that made the leader shut it for a few minutes.

“Now, you, just wait. I’m busy.”

He turned to the humans. And one angel.

“Mickey, hello! And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North. Blimey, it's like _This Is Your Life_.”

He went to Rose and grinned madly. Oh, how she wanted to kiss him then.

“Tea! That's all I needed, a good cup of tea! Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses. Now, first thing's first. Be honest, how do I look?”

He leaned towards her with such a serious expression, that she stifled a laugh.

“Different.”

Rose was seriously fighting with her laugh.

“ _Good_ different or _bad_ different?”

 _Different. You’re the same person, after all, an_ _d I love you all the same._

“Just… different.”

His next question almost made her self-control break.

“Am I… Ginger?”

“No, you’re just sort of… brown.”

The Doctor groaned with disappointment.

“I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger. And you, Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you are, knocking me out!”

In her defense, he was in pain and she woke him up too soon.

“Ooh… That’s rude. That's the sort of man I am now, am I? Rude. Rude and not ginger.”

Rose was really considering bursting out laughing, but it might would have been a bit… inappropriate, considering where they were. Harriet Jones and the three men were really confused. The Prime Minister spoke up.

“I’m sorry. Who is this?”

The Doctor turned to face her. The Sycorax leader was still silent.

“I’m the Doctor,” said the Doctor.

Rose nodded. “Yep. He is.”

Harriet didn’t look convinced.

“But what happened to my Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed on?”

Good question. If someone doesn’t know about regeneration.

“I'm him. I'm literally him. Same man, new face. Well, new everything.”

Rose had a feeling that this new Doctor will be a major flirt. But she didn’t think it’ll bother her much (well, maybe, if he’ll be flirting with others.). She shook her head. She didn’t even know if he’ll let her stay. Harriet still wasn’t convinced.

“But you can't be.”

“Harriet Jones, we were trapped in Downing Street and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens, it wasn't the war, it was the thought of your mother being on her own.”

Rose smiled softly. Harriet was a good woman. Meanwhile, the Prime Minister finally believed the Doctor.

“Oh, my God.”

He smiled. “Did you win the election?”

“Landslide majority.”

The leader finally decided to speak. “If I might interrupt.”

The Doctor spun around and stood in front of the alien, close to Rose. “Yes, sorry. Hello, big fella.”

Rose once again stifled a giggle.

“Who exactly are you?”

The Doctor nodded.

“Well, that's the question.”

The leader’s patience was thin enough after Rose’s taunting, so he yelled.“I demand to know who you are!”

“I don't know!” The Doctor imitated the Sycorax’ yell. “See, there's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am.”

He started walking towards some stairs she noticed earlier.

“It's all untested. Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Sexy?” He winked at Rose, who blushed a little. Yeah, definitely sexy. “Right old misery? Life and soul? Right handed? Left handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob.”

He noticed something and ran up, the leader, the angel and the humans following him. _Oh._ Rose noticed the red button.

“And how am I going to react when I see this, a great big threatening button. A great big threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstances, am I right? Let me guess. It's some sort of control matrix, hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it?”

He opened the base of the pillar under the button and put his hand in there. Rose groaned inwardly.

“And what've we got here? Blood?” He licked the blood of his hand.” _Yuck._ The new Doctor - flirty and with an oral fixation. Rose definitely didn’t have any connotations to that. Nope. None. “Yeah, definitely blood. Human blood. A Positive, with just a dash of iron. Ah, but that means blood control. Blood control! Oh, I haven't seen blood control for years. You're controlling all the A Positives. Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. Because I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a great big threatening button which should never, ever, ever be pressed, then I just want to do this.”

He hit the button. No one said anything, because Rose already worked it out. The Doctor looked genuinely confused.

“No ‘you killed them’? No ‘what have you done’?”

This time Rose couldn’t suppress the chuckle. The Doctor quickly guessed what it meant and groaned.

“Roooseee… You’re destroying the fun! You already told them didn’t you?”

Rose nodded, still giggling. The Doctor sighed good-naturedly and proceeded to move to the stone which looked a bit like a church pulpit. Just... made from stone. He leaned on it. The leader grew impatient with the whole situation.

“Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force.”

Rose rolled her eyes. Shadow Proclamation? A bluff, but still.

“Well, yeah, you could, yeah, you could do that, of course you could. Except there is a Shadow Proclamation unit fifteen minutes away.”

Oh, so he heard that.

“But why? Look at these people. These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun, there is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than… No, hold on. Sorry, that's The Lion King. But the point still stands. Leave them alone!”

Rose chuckled again. Leave it to the Doctor to quote the Lion King while defending the Earth from aliens. The Sycorax didn’t look convinced.

“Or what?”

Shadow Proclamation?

“Beside the Proclamation?”

The Doctor ran down the stairs, grabbing a sword along the way. Rose sighed.

“I challenge you!” The whole ship laughed again. “Oh, that struck a chord. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?”

“Doctor, we could have called the Proclamation, you know?” Rose said, a bit sarcastically.

The Doctor chuckled. “We could! But my way is much more fun!”

The leader walked down the stairs, taking a sword of his own. “You stand as this world’s champion!”

The Doctor nodded and threw the dressing gown to Rose. “I have no idea who I am, but you just summed me up.”

Rose rolled her eyes.

“For the planet.”

“For the planet.”

And they started dueling. At first, the Doctor was losing and ran out of the room. Rose had a moment of doubt when the Doctor had his hand cut off, but when he grew a new one (and was accused of witchcraft), the angel knew everything will be alright. She chuckled as she took out her phone and made a quick photo of the Doctor in Howard’s pajamas, standing over the Sycorax leader. She will have more blackmail material. If he takes her with him.

“There we are, then. Thanks for that. Cheers, big fella.” He stabbed the sword into the ground. Rose laughed.

“Bravo!” Harriet Jones clapped her hands.

Rose ran over to the Doctor and helped him put on his dressing gown.

“That says it all! Bravo! Nice style, though a little bit of practice wouldn’t hurt.” She said cheekily.

The Doctor mocked an offended look. “Oi! Not bad for a man in his jim-jams! Very Arthur Dent. Now, there was a nice man. Hold on, what have I got in here? A satsuma. Ah, that friend of your mother’s. He does like his snacks doesn't he? But doesn't that just sum up Christmas? You go through all those presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old satsuma. Who wants a satsuma?”

They started to walk towards the Tardis, but Rose sensed the leader running towards them. She gave a mental push to the Doctor. He threw the satsuma so it hit a button and Rose felt the alien falling to his death.

“No second chances. I'm that sort of a man.”

They finally made it to their ship. Well, not inside it. After the Doctor made a grand speech about the Earth, and how this planet is defended, they disappeared in a blue light.

 

Green lasers streak up to the sky, joining in one and exploding the ship. Rose was stunned. The woman who she called ‘good’ just killed thousands with a single word. Once The Doctor understood what she did, he was in full-out ‘Oncoming Storm’ mode.

“That was murder.” He hissed.

Harriet looked at him, not batting an eyelash.

“That was defence. It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago.”

“But they were leaving.” The Doctor argued with the Prime Minister.

Rose still couldn’t believe it. That was a cold-blooded murder.

“You said yourself, Doctor, they'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. In which case we have to defend ourselves.”

Rose shook her head and ran up to the arguing pair. “That’s not the way! You should learn how to peacefully negotiate, take advantage of knowing someone who knows more about alien culture, than any other being on this planet and actually do some good! You saw what I did today! I could have dealt with them, not even raising my voice! There are specialised forces for executing law and you are not a part of them, Prime Minister! You don’t have the authority to do what you did! On Earth, such a decision could be compared to…”

She trailed off on her rant and looked at the Doctor. He finished for her.

“Starting World War Three, because one ship of another country wanted to claim the Isle of Wight and you shoot them down, because your Minister of… I don’t know, _Bakeries_ told you to! Britain's Golden Age.” He finished sarcastically.

Harriet was holding her ground. “It comes with a price.”

Rose would have been sick, if angels had the ability to throw up. The Doctor looked at the Prime Minister, and Rose could sense the storm of different emotions raging in his mind. Anger, disappointment, a bit of disgust and sadness. They mirrored her own.

“I gave them the wrong warning. I should've told them to run as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming. The human race.”

“Those are the people I represent. I did it on their behalf.”

 _Well, I’m still British and you didn’t do it on my behalf_ , Rose thought. The Doctor continued arguing with Harriet, though it looked like mutual threatening.

“Then I should have stopped you.”

“What does that make you, Doctor? Another alien threat?”

Oh, she crossed a line.

“Don't challenge me, Harriet Jones, because I'm a completely new man. I could bring down your Government with a single word.”

Rose honestly didn’t doubt that.

“You're the most remarkable man I've ever met, but I don't think you're quite capable of that.”

Rose smirked softly, as she sensed Harriet’s growing hesitation.

“No, you're right. Not a single word, just six.”

“I don't think so.”

“Six words.”

“Stop it!”

And there it was. The fear of the Oncoming Storm. Daleks feared him, Harriet will too.

“Six.”

The Doctor went over to the translator and whispered in his ear. Not for her enhanced senses, she wouldn’t hear.

“Don't you think she looks tired?”

Ignoring Harriet’s screams, they headed towards Rose’s flat. The Doctor excused himself with a need to find a new outfit. His style probably changed too.

 

Mickey told Jackie about what she did on the ship, and even though Jackie scolded her for being reckless, Rose knew that she was proud. They were already sitting at the Christmas dinner when the Doctor walked in. Honestly, if Rose didn’t sense him earlier, she wouldn’t have thought that he would come. She grinned widely, when she assessed his new style. A brown pin-striped suit, an oxford, swirly tie, long tan coat and… were those white converse? It was all very Doctor-ish. The Time Lord grinned back at her and sat with them at the table. Both of them had paper crowns on their heads by the end of the dinner. Suddenly, the Doctor noticed something in the telly. Out of his pocket he pulled… glasses? Oh God, he’ll be the death of her. The reporters on TV asked Harriet about her health and the vote of no confidence. Rose smiled at the alien. He softly smiled back. Maybe not everything was lost. Maybe Mickey was right. Jackie burst in, saying something about going outside. They took off their crowns and followed Rose’s Mum. It was snowing!

“Beautiful…” She trailed off, frowning.

It wasn’t snow. She looked up. Something that looked like meteors was bursting through the atmosphere. She looked at the Doctor and he nodded, confirming her suspicions.

“It’s the spaceship, breaking up in the atmosphere. It isn’t snow. It’s ash.”

Rose nodded along to his words.

“Not so beautiful.”

Together, they walked up a bit and stopped next to the Tardis. Rose was actually a bit nervous, and even the waves of calmness her kind-of-sister was sending her didn’t ease it. The Doctor looked in wonder at the sky.

“This is a brand new planet Earth. No denying the existence of aliens now. Everyone saw it. Everything's new.”

He looked at the angel, who catched the reference to his regeneration. Still, she was nervous.

“And what about you? What are you going to do next?”

She sensed a small wave of disappointment and sadness from the Doctor. Maybe he actually wanted her to come?

“Well, back to the Tardis. Same old life.”

Rose risked a question. “On your own?”

The Doctor swallowed. He predicted it will look like that. She was an angel for goodness sake, and she just had to save the world almost by herself. Not many companions stayed with him through his regeneration, though he secretly hoped that Rose would be different. Well, she was different to him. He covered up his sadness with a question that’ll seal his final fate.

“Why, don't you want to come?”

Rose smiled, in her mind of course.

“Well, yeah.”

She felt a pang of surprise from the Time Lord.

“Do you, though?”

“Yeah!”

“I just thought, because…”

Oh. He thought that she wouldn’t want to travel with him because she was an angel? And his regeneration? Daft old alien.

“Yeah, I thought, because… you might not want me anymore.”

Oh. _She_ thought that _he_ didn’t want to travel with her anymore, because she was an angel. He would never do something like that to her, no matter what species she was, her name was carved in his hearts forever. Even though she knocked him out.

“Oh, I'd love you to come.”

He grinned, bursting with joy. Rose could feel his happiness and grinned too.

“Okay.”

Jackie commented from behind them. “You're never going to stay, are you?”

Rose smiled softly. “There's just so much out there. So much to see. I've got to.”

Mickey nodded. He knew that wasn’t it all.

Jackie complained further. “Well, I reckon you're mad, the pair of you. It's like you go looking for trouble.”

The Doctor ran up to her and threw an arm around her shoulders.

“Trouble's just the bits in-between! It's all waiting out there, Jackie, and it's brand new to me. All those planets, and creatures and horizons. I haven't seen them yet! Not with these eyes.”

He came back to Rose.

“And it is gonna be… fantastic.”

They grinned at each other. He gave her her hand to hold and she immediately took it. She did made a teasing comment, though.

“You know...That hand of yours still gives me bit of the creeps.”

They once again grinned in unison. Rose attached herself to his arm.

“So, where're we going to go first?”

She knew that first they had to talk, but that could wait for a second. The Doctor pointed at one point, but then altered it slightly.

“Er, that way. No, hold on. That way.”

She pointed her own hand in a similar direction. He took it and corrected it a bit.

“That way?”

The Doctor hummed something between an approval and a ‘is it okay?’  “Hmm?”

“Yeah, that way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feelings?


	4. it don’t always move the way it ought to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, bitches.  
> This is basically my version of angel history and hierarchy explained by Rose to the Doctor. I don’t know how much of it is different from the series but i tried to be quite accurate.  
> *yawn*  
> Allons-y.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING there will be a bigger gap between this chapter and the next one because i dont have the fifth one written yet. And im trying to speed up the action a bit, soo...  
> UPDATE: adding paragraphs...

Rose threw her things into her wardrobe. _I’ll_ _clean them up later_ , she thought, looking around the room. It changed a bit since she regained her memories, but only slightly. The pink colour of her walls was paler and confined to only one of the them, the rest was a greyish white. Her bed was in the corner instead of the middle, to make room for the white vintage desk with light wood peering through the paint. The once solid white wardrobe had a similar look. The grey carpet beside her bed changed colour to gold, perhaps as a reference to the Bad Wolf. The rest remained the same. The reading nook in the fake window still had pastel pink cushions and “Pride and Prejudice” laying there, exactly as she left it. Her en suite was still white and pastel pink. The floor was still worn-out wood and her big bed was still unmade and covered with baby blue sheets. Rose smiled brightly and send a telepathic thanks to her mind-sister. She collapsed on the bed and breathed deeply. It was good to be home again. She didn’t even know when during the past year she started to call the Tardis her home. It was, though. She sighed. And now, before they go anywhere, she’ll have to explain everything to the Doctor. He was weak after regeneration and only saw like, one memory for every ten thousand years or something. And she guessed that he would prefer talking than skimming through her head. She sighed and stood up, deciding that the earlier she starts, the earlier she’ll finish.

 

Rose found the Doctor in the console room, as usually tinkering with her sister’s circuits.

“Hey.” She said, looking under the grating.

The Doctor jumped up in surprise and grinned at her. “Hello.”

She smiled softly. “Can we… uh… talk? I guess you have questions, and, well, I have quite a story to tell.”

“Yeah, of course, just give me a second, I need to get out of here.”

He pointed at the cables surrounding him and laying on him and started carefully moving them. Rose decided to lend a hand. Well, not exactly a hand. She raised the pile telekinetically, causing the Doctor to gasp.

She chuckled. “Get out of there so I can put them down.”

He climbed up to her, smiling.

“Where to put them?” Rose asked.

For the next minute, the Doctor instructed her how the cables went. Finally, when they finished, he asked.

“You know that your eyes glow when you’re doing that?”

She looked at him with surprise. They never did. Maybe it’s the Vortex.

“Really? Let me guess… gold?”

He nodded. She grinned.

“Cool. They never did before. Guess I’ll have to learn how to control it, though. Not exactly inconspicuous. Who is afraid of the big Bad Wolf?” She joked, lighting up her hands with the golden light when she spoke of the Wolf.

The Doctor jumped in surprise, before grinning, putting on his specs and reaching for her hand.

“Can I…?”

Rose shrugged. It was just healing magic. “Of course. Nothing dangerous.”

He took the back of her hand and looked closer at the soft light pouring from her palm.

“What is it?” He asked her.

She smiled fondly. Always enthusiastic, the Doctor was.

“Healing magic. What you see is my grace. The Vortex gave her colour. Still can’t get used to it.” She mused, looking closely at her other hand.

The Doctor looked like he at last figured something out.

“Oh, so that was it!” He exclaimed, letting go of her hand and putting his glasses away. Her palms stopped glowing. “You used it on me, didn’t you? I thought I remembered a golden glow from when I was unconscious.” He asked softly.

She nodded, before shrugging again.

“You were in pain, only one heart working and a fever. I didn’t heal you, just… soothed the pain.”

The Doctor hugged her. Well, wasn’t this regeneration touchy-feely? She didn’t mind.

“Thank you.” He said.

She smiled softly.

“Everything for my favourite Time Lord.” She said it as a joke, but she meant it. “But, we have to talk. Come on. Race you to the library!” She yelled and ran away, hearing the Doctor’s footsteps after her.

She asked her sister to plant the fastest route to the library in her head and grinned. After about a half a mile, she reached her destination, no sign of the Doctor whatsoever. A while passed, before he came running from the opposite direction than she did. He stopped dead.

“Didn’t cheat. Just… took a shortcut through the bedrooms’ corridor.” She grinned raising her hands to emphasise her innocence.

The Doctor laughed and they both ran into the library, Rose teleporting to the sofa as soon as they entered. He just grinned, shaking his head.

Once they were both seated, Rose started. “Okay. What do you know about angels?”

The Doctor wondered for a second. “Not very much. You’re kinda secretive. Met one, though, long ago. Teleported onto the Tardis by mistake and was a bit confused.”

Rose raised her eyebrows. She didn’t know many angels that made a mistake while flying. Well, one, but what were the odds.

“Was his name Castiel?” She joked.

It was the Doctor’s turn to be surprised. “Yes, as a matter of fact, it was.”

Rose gaped at him. “You’re serious? You met Cas.” She chuckled, but sobered quickly at the mention of her best friend. The closest thing to a best friend, that an angel can have. The Doctor noticed something was wrong and hugged her. When he let go, Rose wiped a tear from her cheek. “Cas… Cas was kind of my closest friend. I will tell you about him later, because you must know at least the basics about angels to understand.”

He nodded, paying full attention.

“The first angels that were created were the four archangels. Michael, Raphael, Gabriel and Lucifer. Then _God,”_ she said that name rolling her eyes, “created the rest. There are five basic types of angels: regular angels, seraphim, cherubim, archangels and Rit Zien.”

She paused. The Doctor automatically translated. “Hands of Mercy.”

Rose looked at him strangely, but nodded. “Yeah…? How did you know? It’s Enochian.”

The Doctor frowned. “That’s also Gallifreyan.”

Rose tilted her head in confusion, but then quickly straightened it as it reminded her of Cas.

“Wait, really? Say something in Gallifreyan.”

“ _You mean that you think it’s the same language?”_

Rose gaped at him with an open mouth.

“ _Apparently, yes! Different writing, same language! Oh, that’s soo cool._ ”

They grinned at each other.

“Well, back to the point.” She continued in English. “There are five different types of angels, each of them a bit different. Lowest on the hierarchy are Cherubs or Cupids, call them what you like. They are the least powerful, but don’t say it to their face, they’re a bit… sensitive. They’re _manipulating affection_ in certain bloodlines. I’ll tell you later why. They also can turn invisible. The next are regular angels. These are the largest group. They are certainly more powerful than Cherubs. The basic abilities are flying, well, more like teleport, telekinesis, pyrokinesis, dream-walking, healing magic, telepathy, localising any non-warded human on Earth (aliens probably too, never checked), hearing prayers, instant self-healing while in a vessel (later on vessels), sedation, killing touch if they want, super strength, basic reality manipulation, kind of electric devices manipulation - only like setting off a car alarm, though -, enhanced senses, sensing time distortions - the type that time travelers create, supernatural perception - basically they see the invisible supernatural creatures -, terrakinesis, basic time travel - very exhausting, lie detection and ability to imitate voices perfectly. All in basic form. Oh, and exploding things with this kind of a white light - grace.”

The Doctor focused on remembering everything. That was insanely interesting.

“The next on the chain are Seraphs. The major difference between them and the regular, is that they have their powers within them. Meaning, that if they are disconnected from heaven, they still have most of their mojo, unlike regular angels. They have all of their skills on a more advanced level, can be invisible like Cherubs, can resurrect people from heaven (if they have the body), can manipulate memory, read souls - extremely painful for the soul, though -, can remove psychic powers from humans and lock a demon in its possessed body. The next level is an archangel, the most powerful. Some of the powers depend on which archangel we’re talking about. For example, Raphael has electrokinesis and Lucifer can turn human souls into demons. Now all four of them can do everything the lower could on a much more advanced level and also: create things out of thin air, explode everything to molecules, give powers to people (though they don’t tend to do that), see glimpses of future, change shape, control temperature and weather. Basically they’re heaven’s most terrifying weapon. The last, but not least are Rit Zien. These angels are a bit different from the others. They don’t count in the hierarchy. Rit Zien are the angel healers. They have every power of a regular angel and additional that are needed to be a Rit Zien. Also, Rit Zien are similar to Seraphs in one aspect - they don’t lose their powers while cut off from heaven. These angels have enhanced healing abilities and can manipulate temperature. The healers can also sense timelines very vaguely. Kind of. Means that they know whether they can heal or not, and they won’t heal someone who is on a reaper’s list. They are also empathic - they can sense pain and, vaguely, other emotions. They also have a way of painlessly killing supernatural beings, especially angels (even Seraphs) when the wound is too serious to heal or when the being’s time has come. They have a sort of pink energy that channels through their hands and when the Rit Zien touches the wounded being’s face, they kind of melt into a pink essence of their being and disappear. Of course, every angel can be made more powerful, but that takes a lot - like God promotion or absorbing a hell lot of souls.” She cringed at her word use. “Maybe not hell. But a lot. So, that’s the main ones. In my case it was the Vortex. Take a guess - what type am I?”

The Doctor thought for a minute. Rose still had her powers, but he recalled her saying she was banished. So, that leaves us with Seraphs and Rit Zien.

“Seraph or Rit Zien. If I took a guess, I’d say Rit Zien, but that’s more suspecting than knowing.” He smirked.

Rose nodded. “Good. I’m a Rit Zien. Of course, now I don’t exactly know what I can do, because as you said about yourself, it’s all untested. What has the Vortex given me? I know only about a telepathic connection to the Tardis, I’m sort of a sister to her now. Also, possibly through the Tardis, a telepathic connection to you, though it’s weaker than with Old Girl. Except for that, I probably can time travel more easily, I have time senses and see timelines. Enough about me, though. Where do I start…”

She thought for a second. The Doctor waited in anticipation.

“You have to know, that the Host, meaning the angels, is a completely sociopathic species. I would go as far as saying that most of them are psychopaths. No free will. That is actually the worst thing an angel can do. The only thing we must do is obey orders. Like freaking Daleks, only Daleks feel hate, angels don’t. Angels, ideally, should not have any emotions. I remember what Anna, my commander, said, to me and Cas, the night she fell. _We’re like marble statues. Cold, no choice, only obedience._ That’s quite accurate. We follow blindly every order we get, no matter how cruel it is. And I guess that I have to speak about myself again. Angels are divided in garrisons. Almost every has a Rit Zien assigned to it. I was assigned to…” She took a deep breath. “To Castiel’s garrison. Well, technically the commander was Anna, but she decided to fall, because she had enough of blind orders and no emotions. Cas took over. We were to something as close to best friends as angels can be. But neither Cas, nor me, were perfect. We had a… how did she call it…”

Rose struggled with her memory.

“Oh. A crack in the chassis. We were actually aware that this is wrong. Every couple of centuries, we would crack completely and disobey.”

Rose’s eyes were absent, as she relieved things she did.

“Disobedience is the greatest crime in the Host. Disobeying angels were sent to the prison, where they either were tortured to the point of breaking free will, or where taken to… what was she called…”

Rose frowned. The Doctor looked at her, seeing a bit of Gallifrey in the Host. Sociopathic culture convinced of its own greatness. The Host was certainly worse, though.

At once, Rose’s eyes snapped open and she looked at him.

“I… have a question.” She said. He nodded at her. “Well, more like a favour. Would you be able to enter my mind and find all of not natural barriers that you can? I had many of my memories locked, I can feel it. Bad Wolf destroyed most of the walls, but I still can’t remember everything clearly.”

The Doctor nodded. “Of course. Just know, that your mind is enormous, I don’t know if I’ll be able to find them all.”

Rose smiled softly. “I know where to search, I’ll bring these thoughts forwards. I can unlock another beings memories, but not my own. Not these ones.”

The Doctor paled a bit.

“Wait, wait, wait! You want me to _forcefully_ unlock your memories?!” He asked incredulously. Rose nodded. “But the pain you’ll feel will be enormous! It’s like someone would crash your mental barriers, but worse, because it’s from the inside!”

Rose only nodded. “I know. But I don’t want to live without them, and we don’t exactly have another Rit Zien here to take away the pain. If that’s any consolation, I lived through worse.”

The Doctor certainly didn’t like the idea. She took his face in her hands and told him forcefully. “Doctor. Please. I have to know what I did, what they did to me, please. I don’t even know why I was banished, Doctor, and what happened to Cas!” She begged.

The Doctor slowly nodded and she breathed in relief. She took his hands in hers and slowly, looking into his eyes, touched her temples with his fingers. Both of their eyes rolled backwards into their skulls. She thought about all the times she was taken to prison. She hid the torture memories from the Doctor, she didn’t want to put more weight on his shoulders. The Doctor felt the locked memories in an over twenty places. And remains of them in so many that he lost count. Two hundred? More? Oh, Rassilon.

 _Ready?_ He asked.

 _More than I’ll ever be,_ came the answer.

On three, he pushed on the barriers. They were strong, but Time Lords are better telepaths than angels. Rose screamed. The barriers fell. He found another set of locked memories and burst through following Rose’s advice to do it continuously one by one, without time for her to think about it. And another, and again. Rose’s throat would be sore, if it was possible. The Doctor shattered walls after walls, trying not to hear those heart-wrenching screams. And one last barrier fell. He lingered in her mind a bit, trying to send waves of calmness and peace to the mentally exhausted angel. Eventually, he left and already missed her warm presence. Years passed since he had contact with another telepath. He held the angel close to his chest, murmuring encouragements in Gallifreyan. Or was it Enochian? He didn’t care. Rose was breathing heavily. She adjusted to the new pack of memories rather quickly, but she was so tired. Mentally. After a couple of minutes, she managed to analyse them.

“Oh, that bitch.” She cursed and added some more Enochian curses.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows as he traced circles on her back. “Wow. That’s an impressive vocabulary. What is it?”

Rose sighed and turned to lay on her back on his stomach.

“Well, continuing the story. The disobeying angels were tortured or brought to that bitch, Naomi. She was an Intelligence Angel, yes we apparently have something like that. She erased unwanted memories, or just screwed with your mind, setting it to factory settings. Had that done to me over… three hundred? Four hundred times? Bad Wolf broke most of them, but she ran out of time, so for me to remember properly you needed to break the last twenty. So, as I was saying, me and Cas were rebelling every couple centuries, when Naomi’s effect wore off. The last time we did, we saved a city from being wiped out. The bosses were furious. They took us to prison, tortured and then, with weakened barriers, we were given to Naomi. I decided that I had enough. I tore out my grace and fell. Literally. Thousands of miles per hour. Cas had a whole garrison to look out for. I was just a Rit Zien. I don’t know what they did to him. There are two options. One. They killed him. Two. They wiped him clean and locked every single memory of me in the minds of my garrison. Including him. So, yeah, you could say I was banished, if no one important to me remembers me or is alive. Though I don’t think they’d kill Cas. He’s one of the best warriors. If they find _me_ , they’ll kill me, though.”

The Doctor held her tight. His little broken angel. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. They won’t find you, I’ll make sure of that.”

Rose chuckled. “Not with these sword skills.” She teased.

He let out a mocked offended noise. “Oi!”

"What can I say, I'd disarm you in two seconds, not even using my powers." She teased.

There was a second of comfortable silence. Suddenly, the Doctor asked, “Do you actually have wings?”

Rose chuckled. “Yeah, I have. Big and rose gold . But they’re too bright to perceive for most of the species. Unless… someone is a bondmate. It comes with privileges and the wings can be seen, but adjusted to the bondmate’s eyesight. But since angels are not supposed to feel, angel bondmates don’t really exist, so it’s only a theory. There is one more way, though. Burning a pair of glasses in Holy Fire. It makes you see the invisible supernatural creatures through them. I wonder how wings look like, when on a vessel.” Rose wondered.

The Doctor gave her a second, before asking. “What’s a vessel? I mean I have a pretty good guess, but…”

“Yeah, I guess you’d be able to figure it out, but it’s a bit complicated. Vessels are what allow us to walk on Earth. They’re containers of our true form. My true form looks a bit like a dragon, is six hundred feet tall and has two pairs of blinding rose gold wings. And a head of a falcon. So, yeah, this-” She pointed at herself. “-is a vessel. But, unlike others, I didn’t possess anyone. I think I already told you that, just after I remembered. Normally, angels need permission to take over a person’s body. And, of course, it can’t be every person. Not everybody is capable of confining an angel. And to be in full power, angels need their _true_ vessel. Everyone has one. It’s a person that comes from a specific bloodline, _which_ is often manipulated by Cherubs for the more powerful angels. For me, the bloodline is the Tyler family, women usually. Cas’ bloodline are the Novaks, in America. Somehow, most of them have blue eyes. He prefers men, unlike me.” Rose chuckled. “So, if it’s not an angel’s true vessel, they have weaker powers. Archangels can even melt their vessel. If a person is not capable of confining the angel at all, they’ll die, lose their mind or, if the angel is very powerful, explode to molecules. That’s it, basically. Any questions?” She asked, curious.

She twisted her head to look at his face above her. She was still lying on his stomach and chest, their hands intertwined on her stomach. That was quite a coupley position, not that Rose minded. The Doctor thought for a minute.

“And… God? If he exists, where is he?”

Rose laughed dryly.

“Left. Millennia ago. After Luci rebelled. Do you even know how many angels saw him, his face?” She asked incredulously.

“I’d say many, but judging by your tone, that’s not true.”

Rose nodded. “Four. The archangels. No one else. He just doesn’t care.” She shrugged.

“ ‘M sorry.” He mumbled.

“Not that I know him.”

They sat in a compassionate silence for a couple of minutes.

“Is ‘Rose’ your real name? I mean… translation or whatever.” He asked, curious. Rose burst out laughing. “What?”

“Mickey asked exactly the same question. And, yes, he knows. He saw me when I healed you. He doesn’t mind. My mum doesn’t know, though.”

He nodded in understanding.

“And, yes, Rose is a direct translation from Enochian. Most Rit Zien are named after nature. Don’t know why.”

The Doctor translated in his head. If these two languages are the same, he had a pretty good guess what her name was.

“So, your name is…”

He didn’t finish, because her hand flew to his mouth.

“Shhh! I don’t know if they can trace me here, but my name is like Voldemort’s right now. They can track it. Give me a second, I’ll ward this room, then we can use it.”

He nodded and she let go of his face. She teleported to the door and then to every wall, carving Enochian sigils in them. Half a minute and she was back in her previous position, though she walked there.

“Now you can use it. I’ll take the wardings off later, mainly because it’s quite disturbing to not be able to use my powers.”

He nodded. Then grinned. “Arkytior?” He asked.

She grinned back. “Yeah. Don’t use it anywhere that’s not warded.’’

“Of course. Could you teach me how to do that?”

She sent him her trademark tongue-touched smile.

“Only if you teach me how to write in Gallifreyan.”

He nodded, still grinning like a maniac he was.

“Deal it is, my angel.” He said with a laugh.

She smiled softly and gripped his hands tighter. After that, they both lay in silence and eventually fell asleep.

 

Rose woke up with a bolt of confusion. She slept three hours, forty seven minutes and eleven seconds. Wait, she _slept_? Must be a remain of her human life, as well as the side effect of the wards. If she warded her room every day, she would be actually able to sleep! Oh, that’s so cool. She felt the Doctor’s chest rising and sinking, the weak consciousness in her mind telling her that he was sleeping, his cool body against her warm one. Her heart swelled with her love for the alien. Her superiors would be disgusted, but she only felt pride. That she overcame the orders. That she wasn’t like the rest of her kind. She looked at the sleeping Doctor. He looked so peaceful. The angel smiled softly. She lay in silence for over an hour more, before he began to wake up. She watched as he opened her eyes.

“Hi.” She said.

“Hello.” He grinned at her. “How long are you awake?” He frowned.

Rose chuckled. “An hour. To be honest, I didn’t even know I could sleep. Must be because of the wards and being human for so long.”

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. “You mean that you don’t normally sleep at all?”

Rose nodded, smiling. “Don’t need to sleep, eat, drink or even breathe. Don’t mean that I don’t like doing it. Especially sleep.”

“Or eat chips.” The Doctor added.

They both started laughing. After a minute, Rose asked a question.

“You have any knife in those ‘bigger-on-the-inside’ pockets? I need to take off the wards.”

He nodded and she got off him, so he could find it.

“I had a Swiss pocket knife somewhere… Oh, here it is!”

He gave her a Tardis-blue knife. She smiled gratefully and jumped over to carve lines across the wards. They glowed white for a second and burnt out. She asked her sister if she could repair the wall. Apparently, she could, once they were out of the room and the wards were broken. Rose patted the wall and sent a wave of gratitude towards her sis. She grinned and teleported to the Doctor.

“Wanna see how it feels to fly?” She grinned.

He raised his eyebrows. “Really? You can teleport someone?”

“Yep.” She made a popping sound at the ‘p’. “It can be a bit uncomfortable for humans, but they can soon adjust. Wanna see how a Time Lord would react?”

He grinned smugly. “Always ready to be a guinea pig.”

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his shoulder. A second later, with the sound of wings flapping, they appeared in the console room. The Doctor staggered a bit, but Rose stabilised him.

He grinned at her. “Well, that was fast! Cool, though I get why humans can get uncomfortable.”

She smiled with her tongue touching her teeth. “Meet in the galley in half an hour? Wanna shower.” She asked.

“Yeah!”

And she was gone. The Doctor shook his head fondly. That woman was incredible. Well, that’s why he loved her. He walked towards the galley with a smile on his face.

  
Showered, with wet hair, Rose appeared in the galley, dressed in a blue sweatshirt and black jeans. The Doctor was making french toasts. She just made herself tea and a sandwich with strawberry jam. She sat on the counter, while the Doctor leaned on it, eating a toast with bananas. She rolled her eyes at his love for the fruit. They ate, while chatting about books they read. Somehow, the subject changed to languages.

“How many Earth languages do you know, Doctor?” She wondered.

He shrugged. “Most, though just the basics. Well, except English. I somehow end up in England pretty often. You?”

She smirked.

“Every that ever was.” She said nonchalantly and bit into her sandwich, while watching the Doctor’s jaw drop.

“Really? Wow. Actually, I don’t know why I’m surprised.” He chuckled.

Rose pointed her finger at him. “Don’t forget that I’m older than you. Over million times older than you. Not years. _Times._ ” She looked as if she just realised it.

The Doctor smirked. “That’s one hell of an age gap. The other way around this time.”

Rose laughed, remembering the time that she said it.

“By the way, you said that Rit Zien can manipulate temperature. Why won’t you dry your hair?”

“It’ll be frizzy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feelings?


	5. but don’t let the ground drag you around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magical TIME SKIP because of my writing powers  
> After 2x02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Powers... that’s all im going to say. Also originally it was supposed to be different

Rose sighed. She was sitting on her golden carpet, leaning back on the frame of her bed. She looked at her hands. Maybe if she was able to do something more, the man today would still be alive. Well, relatively, time-travelly alive. Somehow, the whole house was warded. Against everything, even her. But... the wards didn’t work on the Tardis part of her. Because that was who she was. Half-angel, half-Tardis and a pinch of human thrown in. Back to the point. What the hell she could do? She already tested that Time Travel thing with the Doctor and, yes, it was easier. But that couldn’t be all. She sat there for a while, thinking how she could  _unlock_ the rest of her powers. Focusing? If yes, then on what? Memories? Emotions? It was so confusing. That was the problem with being one of a kind. You had to figure it all out by yourself. Her half-sister sent a wave of calmness and surety towards her. Rose slowly exhaled as she bathed in the feeling. If the Tardis believed in her, then there for sure was something she could do. She decided to try with the memory thing. She thought of the Bad Wolf, of how she was supposed to save the people from the werewolf-alien. She brought up her power. Aaaand... nothing. She sighed. Well, she had one more idea, didn’t she? She closed her eyes and refocused. She thought of the pain of her head being ripped apart by the Vortex, of the cold feeling of her power-uped grace healing her body over and over again, of the fear she could sense in the werewolf-like creature when he finally figured out who she was. She summoned the power once again and held it for a bit longer. She thought she felt a small tendril of her grace manipulating something, but as she opened her eyes, she knew it was just an illusion. Nothing. Everything was exactly as before. The Tardis felt surprised, though. Maybe because she thought that Rose would succeed. The angel sighed, irritated and defeated. She flew to the console room. The Doctor was under the grating, as always, but it was odly quiet. She glanced under the floor. It was as if he froze. He didn’t even blink. She waved her hand before his nose. Nothing. What the bleeming hell was going on? She directed her question at the Tardis. Her sister sent her a telepathic equivalent of a smirk. She showed her a clock. It wasn’t moving. Rose exhaled slowly. She couldn’t mean that... The angel looked over to the Doctor once again. Still in the same position. She was... pausing the Time flow? She felt a rush of pride from the Old Girl. But... that was impossible. Not the fact of stopping time, but that they were in the Time Vortex, and she still have done it. She directed the question at the Tardis. What she got in return was a long string of techno-babble, from which she understood that she wasn’t stopping Time, but rather was excluding herself from the flow. The time was still moving, but she was stuck in one moment. But she could move. But she was stuck. Bloody hell, her head almost hurt. There was one, big, stinking problem, though, as the Doctor said not so long a go. How does she include herself once again? The Tardis said one sentence.  _The same way._ Rose frowned. Emotions? Well, that was unexpected. She’ll have to read up on the subject. If there was anything on the subject. She concentrated again. Pain. Cold. Fear. The tendril worked his way to reality once again. The time moved. She grinned.

”Yes!” Rose yelled, punching the air. 

The Doctor looked at her, startled. Rose grinned, her tongue touching her teeth. She felt a pang of a strong emotion from the alien. She grinned wider. She knew exactly what effect this grin had on the Doctor. And she was going to use it mercilessly. But now, she had some Time Things to explain.

' _Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_  
_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_  
_No one can find the rewind button girl,_  
_So cradle your head in you hands_  
_And breathe, just breathe._

Breathe (2 AM) by Anna Nalick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels?


	6. and these old wings had been a long time, had been a long time coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess you probably figured out already who comes back... to be fair I forgot a bit about him, I wasn’t even sure if I’d like Rose to remember that she resurrected him, but I decided that I won’t be so cruel to our fav Cap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))))

The Rose crossed her arms. She was leaning on the console and looking serious. The Doctor and Mickey looked at each other, a bit confused.

”Sorry Mickey, but before we go anywhere, there is something very important we have to do.” The angel stated firmly. 

Mickey nodded cautiously. Rose looked at the Doctor and sighed. 

“You know that I do remember most of the things that I did as Bad Wolf, right?”

”Yeah. You scared the crap out of me.”

Mickey snorted at the Doctor’s admission. The Doctor faked being offended. 

“You wound me, Rickey. She was terrifying, she wiped out a whole Dalek army and the Emperor with nothing more than a wave of her hand!”

Rose rolled her eyes, but chuckled. 

“You’re missing the point, Doctor. Turning Daleks into dust wasn’t the only thing I did.” She said pointedly. 

The Doctor drew a shaky breath. 

“You can’t suggest, that...” He trailed off. 

Ros nodded, serious. Mickey was shifting his gaze back and forth from the Doctor to Rose. 

“Yes. We can’t leave it like this.” 

The Doctor rubbed his temples. 

“Rose, you know who he is. You know how the Old Girl is going to react. You know what both of us will feel. I hate to say it, but we can’t.” The Doctor tried to change her mind. 

But once Rose set her mind to something there wasn’t a way to push her away from what she intended to do. 

“Don’t drag the Tardis into this. I talked with her. She will try. She won’t be comfortable, but she also won’t go to the end of the universe to get rid of him. As for us... I might have an idea.” 

She shoot him her tongue-touched smile. He brightened up a bit. Mickey was starting to figure out who were they talking about. 

“You have?” The Doctor asked. 

Rose nodded. And then shook her head. And then nodded. She sighed. 

“Half of an idea. An idea of an idea.”

She made a pause to increase the tension. 

“You know how wards work on my powers? How you can ward a person so that he’s untraceable? It doesn’t work on the Tardis part of me. So, I figured, that considering Gallifreyan being the default alphabet of the Tardis, and Enochian and Gallifreyan being basically almost identical...”

The Doctor looked as if he found out the truth about the universe. 

“You want to ward him with Enochian wardings written in Gallifreyan so that he doesn’t leave so many wrong Artron Energy traces! That actually might work!” He exclaimed. 

Rose sent him a grin that literally meant ‘I told you so’. The Doctor rolled his eyes. 

“Oh, stop it. I’m no expert on wardings, you’re the supernatural here, not me.” He said humorously. 

Rose sighed, but smiled at the alien. Mickey looked lost. 

“What are ‘ _wards_ ’?” He asked, feeling stupid. 

Rose immediately turned to him. 

“Well... that’s kinda hard to explain. Wards are basically symbols that affect the supernatural. Angel wards or sigils are very rare, but not nonexistent. For example, if you take blood-“ She immitated cutting her hand, “-and draw this symbol,” She projected the banishing sigil to the Tardis and flicked a switch. A hologram appeared and Mickey gasped. “and then slam on it,” She gestured along to her words, “you can banish an angel and send it back to heaven. Though I have no idea when would an angel go if you did this in the Vortex. Anyway, not really a pleasant experience. Also, the Tardis is warded so I can show you if you want.”

Rose turned the hologram off. Mickey nodded. The angel put her hand on the scanner and transferred a bit of power to it. The whole room flashed with golden wards, hundreds of them. Mickey’s jaw dropped. The Doctor and Rose giggled.

”The Doctor modified the scanner, me and the Tardis gathered all the wards needed and altered them so they let me through. Sis took a sample of my grace, so I’m the only angel who can come in when they’re on. We’re better off without my brothers and sisters able to smell us.”

Mickey gaped. The Doctor grinned. 

“Well, if we really are going to translate Enochian sigils to Gallifreyan, adjust them so they work on Artron Energy instead of angel grace and somehow put them on a living fixed point in time... we better don’t waste time! Rickey, make yourself useful, take your laptop!” The Doctor shouted and ran off to the library. 

Rose looked after him fondly. Mickey cleared his throat and her gaze immediately focused on him.

”I don’t even know what Enochian is, learned about sigils like a minute ago and don’t know Gallifreyan. How am I supposed to help?”

Rose sent him a cheeky grin. 

“Well you  _are_ living with an angel know, so you better learn fast! I’ll explain everything to you. And your computer skills will certainly help!” She exclaimed, before grabbing his arm and teleporting them to the library.

••• 

They were sitting in the library for hours, trying to figure out the wards, Rose explaining to Mickey how they worked, all three of them looking through countless amounts of books, Mickey raiding the internet, before they finally came up with a sigil that could possibly work. It was a bit complicated, a combination of Enochian and Gallifreyan. Rose exhaled slowly, looking proudly at their work. 

“Great. Now we just have to go back for him. Year 200,100, here we come!” 

•••

Jack Harkness gasped in shock as the Tardis materialised once again. They came back for him. 

•••

”I’m _what_? And Rosie is a who? And why do I need a tattoo?”

•••

”I can’t believe it, Doctor, it worked!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels?


	7. these old wings just gotta be good for something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One... more... doctor who... chapter...  
> AFTER THE AGE OF STEEL  
> ¡the next one is with supernatural! (Probably)  
> THE LAST SHORT CHAPTER  
> THE NEXT HAVE LIKE TWO THOUSAND WORDS EACH  
> PROBABLY  
> IF I DONT DIVIDE

Rose punched the floor. She told herself that she shouldn’t be grieving, that he was still alive, that at least she wouldn’t have to watch him grow old and die, that maybe he would finally be happy. A tear fell from her eye just to sink in the fluffy carpet she was laying on. Now she had to go and explain to her mum that the only person that she could talk to about the Doctor was in another universe? Either she would get a slap or sadness and tears and, honestly, Rose couldn’t decide which one she’d prefer. She heard a hesitant knock on the door. Doctor. Jack wasn’t here. He decided that he would live on Earth and help to defend it daily, but would go on adventures with them from time to time. Meanwhile, the Doctor opened the door slowly. She gestured for him to come in. He did and silently closed the door behind him. He sat down beside her. She was still laying on the carpet, head burrowed in the fluff. The Doctor was surprisingly silent, probably guessing that she didn’t want words, didn’t  _need_ words right now. He started trailing circles on her back. Rose reaced out her arms and hugged tightly to his waist, her head on his lap. His breath hitched a little. Normally, she would at least smirk at this reaction, but she wasn’t in the mood. They stayed like this for at least half an hour. Finally, Rose sighed. 

“I don’t even know what I’m doing. It’s not like he’s dead.” She mumbled. 

The Doctor squeezed her arm reassuringly. 

“You lost one best friend already, it wasn’t fair for you to lose another.” 

Rose felt a tear trailing on her cheek. Cas. And now Mickey. 

“Well, life isn’t fair. I hope you’re not going anywhere, though.” She half-joked. 

The Doctor saw right through her bluff and promised wholeheartedly. 

“I told you and I’m saying it once again: I’m never going to leave you.” 

He bent over to kiss her head as she sniffled. She dragged herself up and hugged him tightly. They both felt the waves of love coming from the other. 

_I love you so damn much._

Oops. He didn’t think he was meant to hear that, but the words echoed in his mind, transferred through the accidental bond. This was the first time that something like that happened. Usually it was just emotions. He focused and pushed through the answer. 

_I love you too, my pink and yellow angel._

Rose gasped as she caught up on what happened. 

“Sorry, I didn’t... Wait, what?” 

She only just now understood what he told her. Well, she kinda knew already, but it was so much different to hear it herself. The Doctor smiled softly. 

“ **I love you too.** ” He said in Gallifreyan. Enochian. Whatever. 

Rose choked out a teary laugh. 

“Wh- It all feels so impossible.” 

The Doctor chuckled. 

“Well, you’re Rose Tyler slash Arkytior the Rit Zien, you eat impossible for breakfast.”

They laughed together for a bit. Finally, she grabbed his hair and pulled him down to kiss him. This kiss was probably the longest one in the history of the universe, since Rose didn’t need air at all and the Doctor had a respiratory bypass. When they broke away, he rested his forehead on her own. 

“Well... that was...” Rose was out of words. 

The Time Lord smirked. 

“Wouldn’t put it better myself.”

She hit him playfully on his arm. 

“You’re such an arse.” 

They fell asleep on the carpet, exhausted after the emotional day, the wards successfully blocking Rose’s inability to rest. 

Little did they know that things were about to get a lot worse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feelings?


	8. burn these strings, so I can see what these old broken things, what these old wings can do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUPERNATURAL COMES IN! />  
> FIRST MEETING  
> I DIVIDED THE CHAPTERS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas Noches Mishamigos!  
> (Yeah yeah i know)  
> TODAY IS THE DAY  
> SUPERNATURAL COMES IN!  
> I spent too mich time on this chapter

“She’s frantic!” Rose yelled.

She was holding onto the console for dear life and trying to get their destination point out of her sister. The Doctor was beside her in a similar position, trying to calm down the ship. They were being thrown around like rag dolls. Finally, they landed with a loud crash. As soon as they hit the ground Rose dropped to the floor and started yelling in agony, gripping her hair tight, almost pulling it out. The Doctor jumped to her side, holding her still and experiencing a not-so-pleasant deja vu. He was panicking a bit. Last time something like that happened, she remembered that she was an angel, and even then it wasn’t so bad. So what the hell was this? Suddenly, she stilled. He gently released her, when she snapped her eyes open. They were glowing. 

“The Gates of Heaven are open. The 66 Seals were broken. The final war began.” She said ominously, before passing out. 

The Doctor was worried. Obviously. But not only about those strange words. Rose was out cold for straight fifteen minutes already. 

•••

She opened her eyes and immediately closed them again, asking her sis to dim the lights a bit. Wait... her head was not supposed to hurt. No. Because it wasn’t pain. It was a feeling of something crowding her mind. Something she lost long ago. She sat up suddenly, panicking. 

“How long was I out? No, wait, doesn’t matter. We have to find the vessels, where are the vessels? Bloody hell, they’re warded! Sensible, but bloody irritating. Is there a vessel tracking spell? Or can we use a scanner?” She was running around the console, her mind processing humongous amount of information every second, trying to find a way of quickly getting to The Vessels.

The Doctor recovered from surprise and gripped her firmly on her arms. 

“Calm down. What is happening? You screamed in agony, passed out, woke up with glowing eyes, said something about opened gates of heaven, broken seals and a final fight, passed out again and now woke up twenty minutes later, panicking and running around. What’s happening?” 

Rose took a couple shaky breaths. 

“I told you. The final fight. The Apocalypse is here. Lucifer broke out of the Cage. Michael is getting ready to fight his brother. These are the last days of Earth!” She shouted out the last words, tugging at her hair. 

The Doctor exhaled slowly. That was big. 

“And what do you mean by vessels?” 

Rose tugged at her hair again. 

“I mean T _he_ Vessels. Michael’s and Lucifer’s. They didn’t consent. Yet. We have to find them. If they didn’t consent, means they know what angels are, means they’re hunters. Means that it will be a hundred times as hard to gain their trust. And they’re warded! I don’t know who did it, I would have to look at them directly, but we have approximately the whole of US to search through!” 

The Doctor’s brain was working on highest speed. There was one question that bothered him, though. 

“How do you know that? About the Apocalypse I mean.”

Rose looked at her feet. 

“I... connected to the angel radio. As soon as we landed. I don’t know why.” She said quietly. 

The Doctor took a breath sharply. 

“What?!”

Rose sighed.

”Don’t worry, they shouldn’t be able to sense me. The Tardis strengthened my defenses.” 

The Doctor rubbed his forehead. 

“You know that  _should_ is not good enough?”

Rose shrugged. 

“It’s not that I can do anything about it. Let’s focus on finding the vessels. Sam and Dean Winchester.” 

They grinned simultaneously. Despite the situation, it was a good feeling to be in action again.

•••

”CCTV! Tardis, can you analyse CCTV from the whole of America?” The Doctor asked. 

Rose grinned. Finally something. They had their photos and their real names. Tracking them through cameras shouldn’t be so hard. She ran up to the console screen and the Doctor. The Tardis flashed her lights. 

“Yes! We have them!” Rose exclaimed happily. The Time Lord smiled softly at her enthusiasm. He read the coordinates. 

“McCook, Nebraska. They were there for a couple of days. A hunt, you think?” He asked, lookind at the CCTV.

Rose nodded. 

“Possible. Probably finished by now. We have to get going, they won’t be there for long. You going?” She asked, heading for the door. 

The Doctor smirked. 

“Always. Angel airways, I presume?” He asked with a fake posh British accent. Rose laughed. 

“Correct, sir Doctor.” She answered using his title. 

They went out into the night. Rose put a hand on the Tardis and asked her sister to cloak herself. Rose couldn’t bear to think what would have happened if the angels had the Phone Box. The ship disappeared and the connection in Rose’s mind weakened. She turned around to see a slightly impressed Time Lord. 

“Shall we go?”

”We shall, dame Rose.”

•••

The brothers weren’t in the motel. Rose frowned and searched the town. Cemetery. Something wrong with their hunt. She quickly flew there with the Doctor, just in time to see Sam being pinned down to the ground by a girl in white. Zombie? Rose looked at the Doctor and sent him a short message. 

_Take your blade. Wait by the grave, stab in the heart._

The Doctor nodded and ran to the only dug up grave. Rose charged on the woman and threw her off Sam. She flew them close to the girl’s coffin and threw her inside while she was still confused. Immediately, the Doctor was there with the angel blade Rose gave him and stabbed the zombie. It grew limp in the coffin. Rose exhaled slowly and looked at the Doctor. 

“Good job.” She said proudly. The Doctor snorted, but spared a moment to look sorrowfully at the once-human girl.

“I was just doing the stabbing.” He said and twirled his blade. Rose made two as Bad Wolf. Her gold one and a graphite one for him. They could kill basically everything in the universe, maybe except archangels, but Rose wasn’t sure.

They heard a gun cocking. Rose sighed and rolled her eyes, turning around to the place where the sound came from. Dean was pointing his gun at them, while Sam was getting up. 

“Who the hell are you?” The older brother growled. 

“Hello to you too, Dean.” The angel answered sassily. 

Dean wasn’t amused. 

“I asked: who the hell you are? And how did you find us?”

Rose sighed once again. 

“I’m Rose, a fallen angel healer, rebelled about...” She counted years on her fingers. Bloody Time Travel. “Twenty five years ago, lost memory, regained a year ago, counting in my timeline. Also a part-time Goddess of Time.” She grinned. 

Dean and Sam were quiet for a moment. Eventually, Sam spoke up. 

“Considering you’re telling the truth... how did you find us?”

The Doctor got out of the grave and answered, hiding his angel blade. 

“Well, it wasn’t too hard. According to what Rose says, you’re warded, so she couldn’t locate you. But, you weren’t exactly trying to avoid CCTV, so we analysed it and found out where you were. Not too hard when you know how to do it.” He said smugly. 

Rose rolled her eyes. 

“Show off.” She said cheekily. 

Dean raised his eyebrows, still pointing the gun at her. 

“What do you want?” He asked, suspicious. 

“Stop the Apocalypse.” Rose answered immediately. 

Dean snorted. 

“Why? As far as I know, you feathery dicks want to wipe humanity out. Make heaven on Earth or something.” 

The Doctor was ready with a witty comeback, but Rose’s hand stopped him. 

“Don’t, Doctor. He’s right to be suspicious.” She turned to the Winchesters. “And I think not every one of us ‘feathery dicks’, since you’re warded with Enochian spells. That doesn’t matter now, though. Believe me, Dean, I despise most of my family almost as much as you do. I fell, because I had enough of their manipulation. They screwed with my mind and wiped it clean over four hundred times since humanity was created. My garrison doesn’t remember me. My best friend is either dead or just like the others. My wings are damaged. I was tortured by the best of the best, because I rebelled constantly. I protected your species since you were able to talk. I almost died to regain these memories. I lived for twenty years as a clueless human, before he-” She pointed at the Doctor, “-saved my sorry arse and gave me a chance to remember who I am. And now, if any angel finds me, he likely has an order to kill me on sight. So yes, Dean, I want to stop this bloody fist fight and kick Naomi’s ass as soon as I can.” She ranted. 

Dean lowered his gun. Sam looked a bit sympathetic. 

“Okay. Let’s say that we believe you. But who the hell is he?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feelings?


	9. he raised his hand, for the last time she could stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A inevitable talk between team Tardis and TFW (-Cas)  
> Another reference in the title (i love this song even though its not rock/alternative)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahoy!  
> Not a lot of action in this one, but its kinda cute/sad  
> I can’t wait to introduce Cas!  
> And I have a little OC up my sleeve  
> Not yet though  
> A fun fact: I WILL SAVE A CHARACTER THAT EVERYBODY LOVES (they will suffer a bit though)

_Go with them. I’ll wait for you in the motel, check for danger._

_Okay. Be careful, love you._

She flew away. Dean and Sam looked around, surprised. 

“Where did she go?” Dean asked distrustfully, the question about the Doctor’s identity forgotten for now.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. 

“To your motel, to make sure that her brothers and sisters didn’t track her. Technically, it shouldn’t be possible but still. I don’t believe I’m saying this but better safe than sorry.” The Doctor answered. “Come on, we have to do something with the grave.”

•••

”He’s an alien?!” Dean exclaimed, pointing at the Doctor. 

Rose looked up from her place on a bed and chuckled as they entered the room. 

“He is.” She confirmed. 

Sam and Dean looked at them, not quite believing them. The Doctor laughed. 

“Oh, boys. Did you really think that humans were alone in the universe? Now that would be _terrifying,_ ” he said. 

Sam shook his head. 

“Considering what happened in London over the past few years, I’m honestly not so surprised.” 

The Doctor snorted. 

“For some reason, aliens head for London or Cardiff most of the time. Don’t know why.”

They chuckled. After a while, Rose grew more serious.

”Okay. Do we have any idea how to stop the Apocalypse?”

Sam sighed and heavily sat on the other bed. 

“Not anymore. We tried to kill Lucifer with the Colt. Didn’t work. We tried to convince a trickster, turned out it was Gabriel and he won’t fight. We even tried to find God. No luck. And now Michael probably even doesn’t need Dean to be his vessel, ‘cause he has our half-brother Adam. We don’t know what to do.” He said. 

Rose sighed and rubbed her forehead. Dean was leaning on a wall, twirling a silver angel blade in his hands. He subconsciously rubbed at the handprint on his bicep and wondered what happened to Cas. Rose looked up at him and stiffened. She slowly got up and walked up to Dean. She looked as if she was fighting an inside war, her face changing between hope and despair. Dean watched her closely, alarmed. She raised her hand and put it where the handprint was. The second she touched Dean, her head snapped back and her eyes started glowing gold. The Winchester moved away, startled. When she lost contact, Rose fell to her knees and started sobbing. The Doctor immediately jumped up to her. Sam stood up too. Rose was curled in a fetal position, spasms shaking her body. The Doctor was trying to calm her down, trailing circles on her back and sending waves of peace towards her frantic mind. She gripped him tight, her fingers almost ripping his brown suit in a desperate need for support. The brothers watched in shock. What the hell happened to change her attitude so fast? Rose wanted to say something, but she couldn’t take a breath. She fought with it for a while. The brothers held their breath.

”It’s... it’s... it’s  _him_.” Her breath hitched and she fell into another spasm attack. The Doctor inhaled sharply. Rose’s mind narrowed to only one word, playing on repeat. Cas. Cas. _Cas_. He hugged her tighter, while fishing out something from his pocket. He took out a piece of paper and handed to Sam. He pointed at the four walls. The taller Wincheser looked at the paper and nodded. He went to carve the sigils into the walls. Meanwhile, the Doctor was trying to calm down Rose.

”That’s good, isn’t it? He’s alive. And he’s helping with the Apocalypse,” he said soothingly. Rose nodded, barely moving her head, but tears were still streaming dow her cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy, mascara running down in black streams. Sam finished the last sigil and nodded towards the Doctor who sent a powerful wave of calmness to Rose. Her mind thought with it for a second but it was a lost cause. Even borderline hysteria couldn’t win over the Doctor’s telepathic abilities and Rose fell asleep. 

The alien moved Rose to one of the beds and stroked her hair before turning to the confused-as-hell brothers. He pointed to the table and they went to sit there. Dean looked at the Time Lord expectantly. 

“What the hell was that?” He asked. The Doctor sighed. 

“It’s Cas, right? The angel that warded both of you, that gave you his blade, that  left a piece of his grace on Dean. _The_ Castiel, commander of a garrison that he took over Anna?” he asked quietly. The boys looked at each other even more surprised. Dean cleared his throat.

”Yeah, it was... but how do you know? Do you know him? He never said anything about you. Neither of you.”

The Doctor looked at him sadly.

”I only met him once, about four hundred years ago. He flew on my ship by accident.” His eyes had a faraway look in them as he remembered that time. He looked so extremely old then. The brothers decided not to question the ‘four hundred years’ part. Sam looked at him sympathetically.

”And Rose?” He asked carefully.

The Doctor snapped back to the present. 

“Rose... Rose knew him for _billions_ of years. Remember what she said? _My_ _best_ _friend_   _is dead or just like the others._  It was _him_ she was talking about. But, from the beginning. She’s a Rit Zien, an angel healer. She was assigned to Anna’s, later Castiel’s, garrison, to watch over Earth. But Rose, and Cas from what I know, were different from other angels. They weren’t blindly following orders. They rebelled. Hundreds of times. Saved people, saved cities, saved other angels that were left to die. And for that they were tortured. After every rebellion. They were taken for torture and brainwashing. They were “recalibrated” to factory settings. Obey orders. And again. And again. And again. All they had was each other. The last time Rose disobeyed was to save a city that was about to be blown up. From what she told me, she and Cas were separated. But, before they were, Rose told him that she plans to fall. He wanted to go with her, but, apparently, he was too important for the higher command. They probably brainwashed him again. Rose tore out her grace and fell. She did it about twenty one years ago in her timeline, but about twenty five in yours. It’s complicated. Until now, she wasn’t sure if Cas was even alive. There is only one thing that’s without question. He doesn’t remember her. He would have mentioned.”

The Doctor put his head in his hands. The brothers were pale. They didn’t know. They didn’t know how much Cas have suffered. And Rose. They didn’t know that angels were psychopathic to that degree. They were silent for a couple of minutes. Then, the Doctor looked up.

”By the way, where is he? Cas, I mean.” 

Sam and Dean looked at each other nervously. The older brother sighed and took a drink from a flask he had in his jacket.

”We were trying to break out Adam from the angels, but he was surrounded by at least five of them from what Cas said. He took on all five by himself. He carved a banishing sigil in his chest and activated it.” Dean laughed dryly. “I asked him if it wasn’t suicide. He said that maybe it was, but at least he wouldn’t have to watch me fail. We don’t know where he is. It’s been a week.” He took another gulp from the flask. The Doctor rubbed his forehead. 

“Rose is going to be pissed. I just don’t know at who.” He sighed. “Anyway, how did you meet him?” The Time Lord asked, genuinely curious. Dean snorted.

”You wouldn’t believe me.” He said. The Doctor crossed his arms.

”Try me.” 

Dean rolled his eyes.

”Okay. I’m going to give you the short version. So, about three years ago I made a demon deal and went to hell. He pulled me out, that’s why, apparently, he left a trace of his grace on me. We went to that psychic, Pamela, and did some ritual sort of thing and she talked to Cas. It was just her, though, because he didn’t have a vessel yet. He warned her not to look at his true form, but she didn’t listen.” The Doctor’s head dropped as he suspected what happened.

“Her eyes were burnt out, right?” He asked sadly. Dean nodded.

”Yeah. But she survived. Later, we found a barn and covered it in like every ward known, except for angel ones, ‘cause we didn’t know they existed. He strolled in, exploding lightbulbs, in his tax accountant vessel. Of course, none of the traps worked on him, so we shot him. That didn’t work too. I even stabbed him with a demon knife. He just pulled it out. He knocked out our uncle with a single touch and told me he was an angel. I didn’t believe him until he did that thing were he showed me the shadows of his wings. He tried to keep the Cage from opening, prevent the breaking of the seals. He didn’t know that the angels _wanted_ the Apocalypse to happen. He needed a bit of persuading, but eventually he starting helping _us_. Then, he was killed by an archangel who was defending a prophet. God brought him back, but Lucifer was already out. His idea was to find God, but God didn’t care and didn’t want to be found. After we tried to kill Lucifer, he flew us away. Later he kicked my ass, because I almost said ‘yes’ to Michael. And now he banished himself. That’s roughly all of it.” Dean finished. The Doctor nodded, lost in thought. Sam cleared his throat. 

“Could you teach us more about angel sigils? I haven’t seen anything like the ones you gave me before.” He asked. The Time Lord grinned. 

“Of course.” He fished out another piece of paper from his bigger-on-the-inside pockets. “Just to let you know, there’s quite a lot of them, including the ones Rose and me came up with.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feelings?


	10. and the room was a grave that night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just for shit and giggles im introducing another character to the show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU SEE ANY MISTAKES PLEASE POINT THEM OUT (any mistakes even that something doesn’t sound right)

Rose blinked slowly. At first, she didn’t recognise her surroundings, but soon she was flooded with the events from... four hours earlier. She felt the Doctor’s concern in her mind and sent him a wave of reassurance. She tried to sit up, but a piercing pain shot through her head. Ah. Wards. She groaned. Everybody immediately looked at her. She tried to sit up again, this time more slowly. She rubbed her forehead.

”Blimey, feels like a hungover.” She complained. Dean chuckled.

”Do angels even get hungovers?” She glared at him.

”I was human for twenty years. And I’m not exactly the nerd type. Well, sometimes.” She grimaced and stood up. “Anyway, what were you talking about?” She walked up to one of the wards and tried to summon her angel blade, forgetting that her powers were limited by the sigils. She sighed with annoyance. The Doctor threw her his own blade before answering her question.

”I asked the boys how they met Cas and taught them a few sigils.” Rose nodded, but her shoulders sagged. She cut through one of the wards and went to the next one. 

 _And?_ She asked the Time Lord. He just sent her his memories since she passed out. She gasped softly as she heard what Cas did.

”That bloody idiot. Bloody, self-sacrificing, stubborn, irritating idiot.” She cut quickly through the rest of the wards and snapped them away from reality. She breathed in deeply as her grace was unlocked. The boys looked at her weirdly. Oh. She glanced at them apologetically. She tapped at her temple. 

“The Doctor transfered his info to my head. And, yes, he’s a telepath, no, he won’t break into your heads. Normally, he needs to touch the temples.” She explained, predicting their questions. The brothers nodded slowly. Rose swiped her hand down her face. 

“He banished himself. Himself! He carved a banishing sigil IN HIS OWN CHEST!” Rose yelled incredulously. The Doctor sent the Winchesters an ‘I-told-you-so’ look. Rose stopped her ranting and looked as if deeply processing something. “He rebelled... He  _carved_  a sigil in his own _chest_... He pulled me out of Hell...” She muttered under her nose, pacing in circles. Suddenly, she stopped dead. “Oh, no.” Dean, Sam and the Doctor watched her curiously.

”What ‘oh, no’?” Dean asked. Rose sat heavily on one of the beds. 

“He rebelled. He was able to carve something into his vessel!” She told them, as if it explained everything. The Doctor was deep in thought, trying to follow her trail of thought, but the brothers just looked at her not understanding. Rose sighed. 

“Was he able to heal you?” She asked. The Doctor obviously caught up with her and had a pained look on his face. Dean shook his head. 

“No. He said he was cut off from heaven or something.” Rose’s expression matched the Doctor’s. 

“Do you know what happens to regular angels that are cut off from heaven?” She asked, even though she knew the answer. The brothers shook their heads. 

“Did you ever meet a fallen angel?” She continued, giving them a last clue. Horror struck their faces when they realised what she meant. They were silent in shock. Rose’s head dropped. 

“From your reactions I guess that you did. What was their name?” Dean swallowed. 

“Anna. You mean that’s going to happen to Cas?” Rose gasped, hearing the first part of the sentence. The Doctor inhaled sharply. 

“Anna?! What happened?” She asked frantically. Dean and Sam looked away from her gaze. 

“She went kind of psycho. She found her grace, but Cas sold her out to the other angels. She went to prison. Later, she told us that she escaped, but Cas said that was impossible. Then, she time traveled and wanted to kill our parents to prevent the Apocalypse. Cas sent us back to stop her.” Rose looked at the brothers’ timelines. Both of their births were fixed points. Oh, Anna. “She’s... dead. I’m sorry.” Sam told her. Rose shook her head. 

“Don’t be. Your births are fixed points in time. They couldn’t have not happened. And she tried to change them, alter them. And death is one of the weakest punishments for that.” She said ominously. The Doctor frowned. How did she know that? Rose felt his confusion. “Bad Wolf, Doctor. The laws of Time are burned into my mind. Not that it ever stopped me.” Dean looked a little lost. 

“You guys are too weird for me. But, do you mean that what happened to Anna will happen to Cas?” He asked. Rose sighed. 

“Not completely. Anna tore out her grace. She did it at all once, like me. Besides, she was a Seraph, her grace can’t have just died. Cas’ grace, on the other hand, sprouts from heaven, his connection to it is what fuels his it. So, if he’s cut off...” 

“His grace leaks out with everything he does. Even flying. Every single thing. The more powerful it is, the more grace it needs.” The Doctor finished for her. The brothers looked at them in horror. 

“So that’s why you both had that look. He shouldn’t have been able to carve this sigil. He’s almost lost all of his grace.” Dean said quietly. Rose nodded. 

“He’s almost human. And banishing is exhausting. I don’t know if he’ll be able to fly back. And the only way we can track him is through his grace...”

”Which he has none or very little.” The Doctor said sadly. “We might not find him for a rather long time.”

All four sat in silence, thinking about what they just learned. Suddenly, a voice cut through the air. 

“Gonna help me or just wallow in despair?”

Everybody’s heads snapped to see who was speaking. Reactions varied, but could be summed up with one sentence.

“What the hell are _you_ doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feelings? Ehehe guess who is it?


	11. she left a note, it said "I'm not coming home"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im trying to stick to the plan “update on thursdays” but idk how it’ll work out  
> •••  
> there is another character introduction

_“What the hell are_ you _doing here?”_

”Ah, yeah, that’s the enthusiasm.” The man said sarcastically. He was short. Golden-haired. Holding another, unconscious, man in his arms. Rose looked at their graces and gasped. One was weak, almost gone, but achingly familiar. The other was beaming like a beacon. Dean was apparently fighting an urge to punch the shorter man in the face. Sam was just standing there with raised eyebrows. The Doctor sent a telepathic question to Rose. 

_Who are they? I mean, angels probably, but who?_

He didn’t get an answer as the woman bolted to the man, took the other one from his arms and carried him to the bed. She lay him down and gripped his hand tightly. Her mind was chanting one word.  _Cas. Cas. Cas._ The shorter man looked at her, eyes wide. 

“Ark-” He was cut off by a napkin in his mouth. He spit it out. “What the hell was _that_ for?!” He exclaimed, looking at Rose who snapped out of her trance, but was still smashing the unconscious man’s hand. 

“The name is Rose. I don’t think you would like them to track us, would you,  _Gabriel_?” The Doctor inhaled sharply. Gabriel, the archangel. And Rose gagged him with a napkin. He suppressed a laugh. Meanwhile, Rose continued. “I don’t know if I want to hug you or slap you. How long was it? A billion? Two billion years?” She asked, not even hostile just... empty. Gabriel flinched, but quickly covered it up. Sam and the Doctor noticed, though. Rose was too busy looking at Cas, but she knew Gabe well enough to know that it got to him. An apology was on the tip of her tongue, but Dean beat her to saying anything. 

“Why are you here, you son of a bitch?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“Why  _can_ I be here? I brought my baby bro. Turns out he has balls of steel, who would have thought. I’ll better be going.” He turned to the door. Rose sighed. 

“ **Gabriel, wait.** “ She started in Enochian. He looked at her tiredly. She looked at her hands. “ **Thank you. And, for what it’s worth, I’m sorry for what I said. I’m not exactly in the place to judge. But, Gabriel, they hurt a lot of people. From what I know, they killed hundreds of innocents. Both of them. It has to stop. I know you love them, though, and I’m not asking you to fight. But you know that there has to be a way. There has to be a way to stop the bloodshed. Don’t fight. But stay with us, at the Tardis, at least until Cas wakes up. Please.** ” Her tone became pleading. Rare view - Rose Tyler pleading for something. Gabriel hesitated. 

“Rose, **my relationship with the Winchesters is... complicated is an understatement. I seriously messed up with them. It will just make things awkward. And Michael has his vessel. He’s almost ready to confront Lucifer. Even if there _is_ a way, do you really think that we’ll make it till the deadline?**” His tone was resigned. As if he had already given up. Rose tried once again. 

“ **Gabriel, as long as we breathe, there is always hope. I know you don’t believe in it, probably for a long time. But I can see your timeline. You stand on a crossroad. Any decision you now make is irreversible. What you do now, will change your entire life, no matter what you do. Consider this. Please, stay at the Tardis. It’s the safest place in the universe and I don’t care if it’ll be awkward. It’s my home and I can invite whoever the hell I want. We can’t force you to do anything, I’ll make sure of it, but if you don’t want to be there, at least come sometimes. Please.** ” Gabriel’s eyes softened a bit. 

“ **I didn’t say that I’m not going to help you, because I am. I just really want to avoid meeting Luci or Mike. And as to your proposition... Ask the Tardis to make a room for me if you can, I will jump in sometimes. Call me when Cassie wakes up. If it is like you’re saying, and this moment affects my entire life... well, best to do something damn good for a change.** ” Rose smiled brightly at him. He smirked back. 

“ **You were always good at heart, Gabe. Don’t think I forgot my flying lessons!** ” She laughed. Gabriel groaned dramatically. 

“Well, enough of this, you old sap. Bye!” And he disappeared. Rose looked at the boys. The Doctor was smiling, because of course he understood every word, Dean was still frowning angrily, probably irritated that he didn’t understand and Sam just looked curious. Rose rolled her eyes. 

“He isn’t as bad as he let you think he is. He just loves our brothers and it hurts him that they want to kill each other. He’ll help us, but he won’t directly fight them. Also because only an archangel can kill an archangel.” Sam nodded. Dean still didn’t look convinced. 

“Did he tell you what he did?” He asked. Rose shook her head. 

“Not in details. He just said that he seriously messed up with you guys.” Dean snorted. 

“That’s an understatement of the century. First, he posed as a school janitor who really was a Trickster and he served ‘just desserts’ to dicks. He faked his death. Second, he killed me like a hundred times ‘cause we were in a time loop. I died every day. Sam lived and remembered every one of them. Third, he stuck us in TV Land, forced to play our roles and tried to force us to consent to his angel bros. And now-“ Sam put a hand on his shoulder as Rose’s eyebrows were almost in her hair. 

“Leave it, Dean. He’s helping us now and we can’t exactly be picky in allies.”

The Doctor clapped his hands and shot up, startling the brothers. 

“Well, let’s get Mr. Comatose to a place where we can heal him!” He looked pointedly at Rose. She looked at him surprised. 

“You want me to drag her here? I thought you said that you don’t want me to get high ever again.” The Doctor sighed. 

“I don’t. You and the Time Vortex is not exactly a healthy combination for anyone, especially me when I have to take care of your high arse, but it’s not that you can fly us there at once.” She grimaced. Her wings were too damaged after the fall to teleport so many people. But...

“Well, I can make a few trips?” She suggested. Before the Doctor could respond, Dean held out his hands. 

“Wait, wait, wait a second. What the hell are you talking about and where do you want to take Cas?” Rose chuckled. 

“To our spaceship, of course. It’s the safest place in the universe and he’ll certainly come around quicker there than anywhere else.” She told them. Dean crossed his arms. 

“I know you for five hours, lady, and I don’t care that you know him billion years more, he’s our friend and we don’t know if we can trust you or your weird alien boyfriend.” The Doctor looked at Rose questioningly. She shrugged and he looked at the boys with a smirk. 

“Well, actually, if you want, you can keep an eye on Cas. We were just about to suggest that you can come too. After all, we want the same thing. Stop the end of the world.” Dean and Sam looked at him, disbelief in their eyes. 

“Give us a second.” The younger Winchester said. The Doctor nodded. 

“Of course.” They went out of the room, Dean eyeing them suspiciously as he left them with Cas. Rose chuckled at his expression. 

•••

Not ten minutes passed when they came back. Sam was smiling a bit, even Dean wasn’t so grumpy anymore. 

“Okay. We’ll go with you.” The younger brother said. Rose and the Doctor smiled. She grinned and stood up. 

“Let’s get on with this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feelings?


	12. it took courage but she took flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in a few chapters I’ll be introducing Umbrella kids  
> Maybe even in the next one  
> UPDATE: nope introducing umbrella academy would be insanely hard in here, too many people, too many side plots. I will make another part with them perhaps but only afyer i finish this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry im late i had shit to deal with  
> no i haven't killed anyone  
> don't worry  
> at least not yet

“Where is it?” Dean asked suspiciously.

After a long discussion about what to do with the Impala (finally they left Baby hidden in a random forest with a ton of promises of coming back), Rose finally started to fly everybody to the Tardis, one by one, Cas last. Because of her wings, she couldn’t move more than one person at a time. But, back to the present. 

“Where is it?” Dean asked suspiciously. Rose chuckled, sending a mental plea for the Old Girl to uncloak herself, still firmly holding Cas in her arms. She heard muffled gasps from behind her. She turned to the Winchesters.

"So, what do ya think?"

The Doctor was standing behind the boys, smirking. Sam raised his eyebrow.

"Not to complain or something, but will we fit there?" 

Rose smiled with her tongue-touched smile.

"Why don't you check for yourself?"

She told the Tardis to dim all the lights except for the Rotor. The brothers looked at each other and shrugged. They pushed the door and entered. It was almost completely dark. But before they could comment, one by one, the lights turned on. Sam and Dean’s jaws landed on the floor.

"It's... bigger on the inside..." They whispered in unison.

Rose and the Doctor chuckled and she walked towards one of the corridors. She looked at Dean meaningfully. 

“I’m taking Cas to the med bay. When you’ll want to see him just ask the Tardis to show you the way.” And she walked away. The Doctor looked at the two stunned boys with a grin. 

“Let’s give you two rooms.”

•••

Two hours later, Dean, Sam and the Doctor were eating burgers in the Tardis’ galley, when Rose came in, looking tired. Sam frowned. A tired angel?

”How’s he?” Dean asked. 

Rose sighed and went to put the kettle on. 

“Physically? Almost good. Mentally? No idea until he wakes up. And his grace is almost gone.” She rubbed her forehead. The Doctor squeezed her shoulder in reassurance as she sat down next to him. Sam frowned again.

“You said that you were an angel healer. Surely you could heal Cas like he did with us several times, even better probably. So why not?”

Rose took a sip of her tea.

“As I said, he’s very low on grace. So there are two reasons that I can’t heal him completely. One. He’s still an angel and to heal an angel you need certainly more power than with a human. But, he doesn’t have his grace to keep his body safe from the intruding power. I’d burn him inside out. Two. His grace is so weak that it wants to absorb any energy it can find. But it’s impossible, it’s just a messed up instinct. If his grace tried to feed of mine, he’d die. Like a rejected transplant." She took another sip of her tea. She tried to change the subject. "By the way, who made these burgers? They look good." She stole one from the Doctor ('Oi!') and hummed in appreciation. "And taste good."

Dean chuckled.

"I did. And I'm starting to like you more and more, angel lady."

•••

The four of them were in the console room. Getting more and more frustrated.

"We think and think and think and we have squat on how to stop Lucifer and Michael from killing the world!” Dean exclaimed.

Rose tore her attention from the books and shot him an irritated glance. She was looking through the lore with Sam, the Doctor skimming through the Tardis’ information and Dean was pacing around like a caged wolf, not used to the lack of action. 

Nobody answered his comment. 

•••

Knock, knock, knock. 

Everyone looked in surprise at the door. Rose summoned her angel blade and looked at the Doctor. He seemed to hesitate for a second, but under Rose’s gaze he gave in and nodded. She walked towards the blue door. She opened it. 

“Oh, hello? Are you interested in a way how to stop the Apocalypse?” 

She put away her blade, smiling a bit. 

“Gabriel.”

 _Turn the wards off for a second._ She sent to the Doctor. A second later, Gabriel was strolling in. Dean sighed in exasperation when he saw the man, but didn’t comment. The Time Lord reactivated the wards. Before Gabriel could say anything, Rose grabbed his arm and took him to the scanner. 

“A grace-scanner. Transfer a bit to your hand and you’ll be able to go through the wards. But no flying in. And don’t blow up my scanner with your big archangel grace.”

•••

”So, I figured out a nearly impossible, but still a way, how to stop my bros from killing the world!” Gabriel said enthusiastically when all the formal stuff was done and the ship was in the Vortex. Rose rolled her eyes and the Doctor chuckled at her expression. Dean sighed. Sam wasn’t very affected by Gabriel’s attitude (probably because of all these years of putting up with Dean) and asked:

“And what is it?”

When Gabriel was about to answer, the air started to move and glow blue in front of the Tardis’ door. Rose screamed, grabbed her head, and, after a few painful seconds, fainted. The Doctor looked pained too, and was mouthing ‘impossible’ as he was holding onto Rose. Dean yelled “What the hell is that?!” and Sam’s gaze was shifting between Gabriel and the thing. 

“You’re glowing, Gabriel,” he said. The archangel looked at himself and cursed when he saw the white light around his hands and neck. 

“Shit, it’s her. What did she do this time?” 

Sam looked at him confused. What ‘ _her_ ’?

The blue thing was growing and the air was pulsing around it. Or was it the air that was glowing blue? If Sam had to guess, it looked like some sort of a portal. The Doctor was watching it with fear, but also fascination, even though he was obviously in pain. When they all looked closer, it seemed like somebody was trying to tear their way out of it. After a few seconds, the person finally made it out of the blue light and fell to the ground in a heap. Gabriel seemed to want to move to help but stayed put after a few seconds of debate with himself. The person slowly untangled themselves and straightened, pushing hair out of their face. It was an average-hight woman. She had light brown wavy hair with sea green ends, tied up in a really messy bun, so messy that it was clear that it wasn’t like that on purpose. Her skin was darker than Rose’s, but it wasn’t brown, just a bit tanned. She was wearing a bloody Metallica t-shirt and black ripped boyfriend jeans. And while the jeans were obviously meant to have holes in them, the t-shirt most definitely wasn’t supposed to be bloody. They all stood in silence while she was quietly assessing them from heads to toes. Finally, she turned to the archangel who was looking at her with his arms crossed.

“Hi, Gabe! Introductions later, now I have one main question. When are we? Any major events?” 

Gabriel sighed, but smiled a bit.

“Oh, you know, just the Apocalypse.”

The woman looked as if she wasn’t sure that it wasn’t a joke. She scanned Gabriel’s face once more and sighed.

”Well, _fuck_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep i introduced another character  
> How do you feel about her?


	13. what are you really holding onto?

Suddenly everybody was talking, asking questions. The woman in the Metallica t-shirt was beginning to look more and more tired of this shit.

”Who the hell are you?”

”How did you open that portal?”

”How do you know Gabriel?”

The woman rubbed her forehead and apparently decided it was enough. She stomped her foot (in a black combat boot) hard on the grating which gave out a loud metallic sound. Everyone shut up and looked at her. She sighed. 

“Shut up everybody, that’s the first thing. I can’t think straight when you’re yapping at my ears like a bunch of stray dogs,” she stated, visibly annoyed. 

Dean wanted to answer with a smartass retort, but Gabriel beat him to it. 

“You rarely think straight, Laurie.”

The woman, Laurie apparently, looked at him, still annoyed but a bit amused. 

“C’mon Gabe, it’s not the time for my sexuality puns. And could someone please wake Arkytior up?”

The Doctor snapped out of shock and jumped up to his partner. Using both telepathy and normal human ways, he managed to wake her up rather quickly, while everyone else stood around in awkward silence. After a few moments Rose finally managed to say something. 

“What in bloody hell was that blue thing and who the hell is this?”

Gabriel looked at Laurie and sighed. 

“Okay, L, you have our full attention. What the hell is going on and why do you need me? We’re having a rough time here.”

Laurie, or ‘L’ as Gabe called her, cleared her throat.

”Long story short, I was in some serious trouble with demons and rogue reapers and I didn’t have any other way of escaping them so I used the spell. Sorry, Gabe, but you know, last resort. By the way, I’m Lauriel for those who don’t know me, I’m an angel-“

”A  _reaper,”_ said Rose and Gabe in unison. It looked like it wasn’t the first time he said that, but he looked a bit surprised that Rose noticed it. She shrugged, leaning on the Doctor.

Lauriel sighed. 

“Okay then, have it your way. I’m a reaper on the run, and, as I said, my last resort escape route is this sassy a-hole over there,” she pointed at Gabriel who rolled his eyes, “so now I’m stuck with you guys. And who are _you_ anyway?”

•••

A few minutes later, they were sitting on the library sofas, Dean with Sam, the Doctor with Rose and L with Gabriel. Sam just finished explaining the situation to Lauriel like he did earlier with Rose. She looked at everyone.

”So, summing up. You have thought of no way whatsoever to stop Michael and Lucifer, Castiel is almost entirely human, Gabriel suddenly decided that he’ll help with the Apocalypse, which I might add is almost suicidal, Michael already has a vessel so the Judgment Day is basically almost here even without the _true vessels_ who are currently chilling with us in the last Time and Relative Dimension In Space in the universe in the Time Vortex. And also Arkytior for some reason is basically half-TARDIS which I don’t understand at all.”

Everybody cringed when she put it like that. 

“Actually, when you decided to show up, I was trying to tell them that we have one last chance on stopping this temper tantrum,” said Gabriel. Everyone looked at him in expectation. Laurie raised a brow.

”What, Horsemen Rings?” she asked sarcastically.

Gabriel didn’t meet her eyes. She gaped at him.

”You can’t be serious. The freakin’ Horsemen Rings from the freakin’ Horsemen of the freakin’ Apocalypse? That’s what you’re saying? This is like ten pools and a bucket of insane!”

”That’s our _only_ chance!” argued Gabe. 

“That’s _suicide_ not a fucking chance!”

Dean stood up and whistled loudly, shushing everyone. When he had the attention he asked:

”Good. Now, both of you, explain what the hell are you arguing about!” He sat down again. Lauriel sighed and before Gabriel could say anything, started talking.

”Each Horseman of the Apocalypse has his ring. In three of four cases the ring is the catalyst of their power, without it, they can’t use it.”

”You said three of four. What’s different about the fourth?” asked the Doctor. 

It wasn’t Lauriel or Gabriel that answered. 

“Death. Death isn’t binded to the ring. He can take it off and on and don’t lose most of his power. The ring’s largest function is that it works like an authority symbol over the reapers. But Death’s powers also channel through it and a part of them can be used by other beings when they put it on,” said Rose. “Everybody knows that, but I don’t know where are you going with it.”

”When the rings are joined together, with a correct incantation, you can open the Cage,” Gabriel said with a completely serious voice.

”What?” exclaimed Dean.

”Blimey,” said Rose. 

Sam didn’t say anything but looked as if he already was coming up with a plan. The Doctor looked at Gabriel.

”What is the Cage?”

”A prison in the deepest pit of hell where Lucifer was locked after his rebellion in heaven. It was designed to make angels go insane,” said Sam with a tired voice. 

“Ah.”

Lauriel grunted in frustration.

”You can’t be seriously considering this! Yes, okay, locking Lucifer _and_ Michael in the Cage would be great, but does no one consider what it means?” 

“What _does_ it mean? All that you said is that it’s suicide and that doesn’t tell us anything,” said Dean, crossing his arms. 

L stood up and looked at everyone. Sam and Dean. Arkytior and the Doctor. Gabriel.

”It means that somebody will have to lure them in. It _means_  that somebody will have to jump in with them. One of us will be locked in the fucking Cage!”

•••

No one said anything for a very long time.


End file.
